Goodbye Stamford, Hello New Holland
by Whiteling
Summary: The Harker family has moved into the town of New Holland. And 10 year old Nonnie is the new girl, will she be able to make friends? Perhaps two or three, maybe even seven.
1. New girl in town

**Author's note:** **Alright ****this has been in my head for a while so here it is.** Everyone now be nice, this is my first non-crossover fic.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New kid on the block **

Life can be unpredictable - and in more ways than one. That much Leonor Harker - better known as Nonnie amongst family and peers - understands for the most part. And it had been pretty cool up until her folks said the two most dreaded words of childhood: _We're moving_.

Her younger siblings don't seem to mind, they were curious at the moment to see where they would be living in next. Jaime and Willow. . . brother and sister ages five and seven respectively - they're on good terms with Nonnie, but the two of them were always taking the "following the older sibling's example" lesson a little too seriously. However, in genetics and personality, it was another story - Little Jaime inherited Dad's dark hair and mom's brown eyes, possessing the excitable, cheery and noble qualities true little kids his age have forgotten. Whilst Willow was confident, friendly, girly girlish and much more of mom in appearance.

Nonnie herself was scrawny with coppery brown hair - which was currently hidden under a periwinkle cap - green-blue eyes in a heart shaped face.

As for her parents, well… her hair dressing mother Mrs. Ophelia Harker: loves them a lot, but tries to force the crummy ideals of old-fashioned feminine traits on her. And frankly, Nonnie thought, that's already stressful enough without forcing us to pack up our lives and move to the middle of nowhere.

Her father, Mr. Donovan Harker is banker but much more much more laid back and supportive in his older daughters thoughts than his wife was.

Then there was Ebony, the family cat. The family had gotten the affectionate Bombay as a kitten when Nonnie was only eight after Dad came back from a business trip bearing gifts for the family. Since then, the cat served as Nonnie's first true friend and confidante.

Mr. Harker looked at the rear-view mirror briefly at his eldest child. "Hey champ, try and smile."

Nonnie gave her father a sardonic grin, "I would, but that would misinterpreted as me actually being happy about us moving one of the most dullest places on Earth."

Her dad chuckled, "No fear of that, you've made your opinions loud and clear in the past few weeks."

"Don't you like being closer to Gramma Nonnie?" Jaime asked innocently to his older sister.

Nonnie sighed, "It's like I don't like the idea of living close to grandma, Jay, I just don't like the move."

On top of that, in the distance some angry grey clouds were forming over the direction they were headed in.

"It's looks like rain." Her mom said ruefully. "Not much for a first impression on the first day."

Her father shrugged, "It'll clear up tomorrow morning, just wait and see."

Nonnie and her siblings all shot their father annoyed glances.

"Daddy, we got school in the morning." Willow pointed out.

Finally the van drove into the quaint little suburbs of what was to be their home - up ahead on a small hill was a windmill with the letters: New Holland.

"Well everyone here we are," Mr. Harker declared proudly at their new house. "Our new home sweet home."

Yeah, new home: New town, new school and new strangers…

The Harkers got out of the van to unpack. As they were pulling out the boxes and suitcases, Nonnie looked around the neighborhood and could've sworn she'd seen a few of the residents looking out at them from the blinds or from their curtains, but then vanish when they see her staring back.

Aw great, the whole world is gawking at them while they're taking out their stuff in the pouring rain without raincoats or umbrellas.

At least there's one thing going for her: here in New Holland almost nobody knows them - it also means a fresh start. She can leave behind her crummy past behind - It started in second grade, when just one particularly pernicious little schoolmate had the two-faced nerve to just tell Nonnie she doesn't like her, never would and would make sure no else would either. Sadly, this started a chain reaction among the school group: the name calling, being left out and taunting.

What's worse on Valentine's day, the one boy she'd crushed on ultimately rejected her valentine card. The only other thing besides Ebony and her siblings that had kept her from absolute despair was her friend: Josephine "Jo" Smith. She was gruff, and big boned but had a heart of gold and close friend to Nonnie.

Before Nonnie moved away, they gave each other friendship charm bracelets to never forget. Mom said she could write and have Jo visit over the summer, but still. _This _school year, she's not gonna let people walk all over her - especially not ignorant authority figures.

* * *

That night after unloading most of the stuff and taking out the sleeping bags (the foundation for the beds won't be done until the next morning), they had smores and it was soon sleep time.

The kids were sleeping in Nonnie's room together for the night while the parents bunked out in the living room.

"Nonnie's growing up," Mrs. Harker briskly, "You got to treat her differently."

"How so?" Donovan says distractedly as he put on his socks, "You know I love the kids all equally - no one gets left out."

"Oh you know what I mean! You've got to treat her as what she is: a _girl_." Ophelia reprimanded him, "With all the sports talk and activities you treat her like a boy!"

Donovan is already opening his sleeping bag, without sparing her so much as a glance, "Don't exaggerate."

"Look at her the way she dresses and behaves. She's at an age where she should be more feminine! She ought hare a little more activities fit for a young lady."

_Oh brother_, thought Mr. Harker, he'd heard this complaint a hundred times before. Donovan rolled his eyes, "Ophelia, Nonnie is only ten years old! You'll worry about that department once she turns thirteen and when the boys start noticing her." He said the last part disdainfully.

Their children were still young, they won't be thinking about dates and other stuff just yet anyway.

* * *

Early the next morning, breakfast was short because Mr. Harker was giving his children a ride to school.

Nonnie was still sulking a little, prompting her father to say: "C'mon honey, just give the town a chance. Heck, give school a chance. Maybe you'll make more friends this year."

"I guess…" She said, casually glancing out the car window. Then something caught her eye, making her straighten up.

It was a boy riding his bike to school. He was pale, had thick black hair and was wearing a white shirt with black pants. But she couldn't help notice that he was SO cute…

"There you go!" Her dad said cheerily, not seeing what she was looking at.

Nonnie was dropped off first. She gets out in a daze, almost forgetting she was in school - and on the way into her assigned classroom, promptly bumped into someone!

Thankfully it wasn't a teacher, it was a boy: A tall, skinny and… rather intimidating looking boy. He had a flat bowl cut, olive skin, a dark yellow turtleneck, black pants and was currently staring Nonnie down with an intense gaze that could've frozen even drinks.

"Sorry," Nonnie said meekly. This guy looked kind of creepy.

"Excuse me," the boy said coolly, his baritone even voice had a soft accent to it. And he brushed past her.

To the girl's chagrin, he was in the same class as her. _Perfect,_ she thought sarcastically, it's my first day in school and I've already made a bad impression.

She walked in hesitantly with the teacher introducing her to the fourth grade class. Nonnie looked at her fellow fourth graders with vague interest - the desks were lined up in rows of five horizontally and three vertical.

"…welcome your new schoolmate, Miss Leonore Harker."

"Please, it's Nonnie." She said tentatively, though she wasn't sure the teacher had heard her.

"I'm sure you'll all make her feel right at home." He gestured for Nonnie to sit down.

She nodded and went to take a seat on the far right in the back. As she approached, Nonnie spotted the cute boy that'd rode past her dad's car sitting on the far right, looking up curiously. And in the second row in the back, Nonnie could see the freaky looking boy she'd bumped into giving her a cold, judging gaze. He was currently sitting behind an Asian boy - Japanese probably - that was wearing a light-blue short sleeve shirt with a pen, protractor and ruler in front pocket, black slacks and shoes. He was watching her with a shrewd, inquisitive look.

Nonnie stared straight back as she sat down. But all of a sudden - she has a vision of the boy dressed in a formal black tuxedo and top hat, standing in front of a parted red curtain. In his hands, he held a case with an expensive necklace, in the other a bouquet of red roses and a "come hither" type smile. Wild catchy music and cheery voices are heard from behind the curtains. Miniature Jaime and Willow cupids in togas fly by.

"What's the matter, Nonnie?" asks cupid Willow.

"Ain't you ever seen guy checking you out before?" teases Cupid Jaime.

Nonnie shook her head. Whoa, what was that? She glanced over at both the boy up front, who was listening to the lesson and then to the Asian boy.

Oh well, they're _both cute_. Maybe living in New Holland won't be so bad after all.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Making friends

**AN: Wow didn't think anyone would review so soon. Thanks, and I hope not to disappoint. Just a little memo everyone: This fic will be taking place before, during AND after the events of the Frankenweenie movie.**

**Chapter 2: Making friends **

Almost none of her classmates spoke to her, but that's okay. Nonnie was a little too busy daydreaming about the two cute boys in her class. At least she got the name of one of them: Victor…Surprisingly, he had the same first and last name as the one who created Frankenstein.

Later in the afternoon when she got home, the moving truck had arrived with the rest of the furniture.

Nonnie's grandmother and mother were making cookies in the kitchen. While her siblings chatted about their first day at school.

Now, her grandma Eglantine unlike her more fidgety mother, was much more supportive of Nonnie's beliefs - not to mention more outgoing and risk taking. She believed girls should just strive to be whatever the heck they want, which was one of the few reasons, Nonnie got along best with her.

Hopefully now that they're here, she could help her mom not be so high-strung about what she wears or does for hobbies.

At that moment, the doorbell rang since the door had been closed momentarily.

"Leonore, could you get that? Busy in the kitchen." called her mother

"If it's a boy best invite him for dinner!" joked her grandmother.

Nonnie was already going down the stairs, "Be right there!"

_Must be the movers bringing in the rest of the stuff._ She thought casually.

When she opened the door, there came a bark and then something jumped on her! The sudden movement caught Nonnie by surprise, causing her to fall backwards. When she looked up, she saw it was a large black poodle affectionately licking her face.

Nonnie giggled as she patted the poodle on it's head. "Okay, you got me!"

"Persephone!" A girl's voice chided, then a pair of pale hands pulled the sunny dog off her, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Nonnie replied, getting up.

She got a good look at the owner of the poodle; It was a soulful looking girl with softly applied dark make up and black hair tied up in two vertical ponytails and two lower ones. She wore a collared white button up blouse, a hound's-tooth sleeveless dress, some striped leggings and black boots. In her hands she held a strawberry jello mold.

"Hi, name's Nonnie Harker." Nonnie introduced herself then recalled, "Say, I think you're in the same fourth grade class as me in New Holland Elementary."

The girl nodded, "I'm Elsa Van Helsing. Before you ask what's with the dish: My Uncle Bob says it's tradition to give jello mold to the new neighbors."

"Look, a doggie!" Jaime had spotted Persephone, getting Willow's attention too. The two children ran over to play with the upbeat poodle.

Ebony, who'd been coming down the stairs, took one look at Persephone. In the next second, she arched her back with a scared yowl - quickly hid under the couch.

Then just behind Elsa came a corpulent man with square glasses and wearing a suit with a tie. "Leonore Harker, I presume?"

Nonnie raised her eyebrows.

"That is what my niece said." He said darkly, glaring down at the tomboy.

Nonnie nodded, " That's my full name sir. Though everyone just calls me Nonnie."

And she was saved from further explanations as her mom walked out of the kitchen, "Hello, I'm Ophelia Harker."

Almost instantly, the man's grouchy disposition became a more welcoming one. "Robert Burgermeister, Mayor."

Ophelia's mom looked pleasantly surprised, "Oh well, won't you come in?

"I do hope New Holland is everything you hoped it would be…"

As they walked into the living room, Nonnie rolled her eyes and turned to Elsa, "No offense El, but uh, is your uncle always this suspicious with newcomers?"

The other girl gave her a grim smile, "You have no idea."

"Well he always is a bit of a sourpuss." Nonnie's grandmother had come up behind them so suddenly she caught them by surprise. "Even with the civilians he tries to keep face."

"Nonnie, Willow, come help move the boxes!"

The two older girls obeyed their mother with Elsa helping them out.

"Won't you sit down?" Mrs. Harker offered, "We were just baking cookies, my husband won't be home for about an hour before dinner. We'd love to have you and your niece join us, it's nothing fancy but we manage."

"That's a generous offer, but we only came by to introduce ourselves and to welcome you to the community." Elsa's uncle replied, "And offer you a little house warming gift."

He put his hand on Elsa's shoulder as cue for her to hand out the jello mold to Mrs. Harker.

While the grown ups chatted, Elsa turned to Nonnie.

"Hope you're planning on staying," She said warmly. "It'll be a lot more bearable with you around."

_Can't say no to that._ Nonnie thought. And Elsa did look like the kind of girl she could easily talk to.

"We sure are." She nodded, "See you in school."

* * *

The next day at school, Nonnie met Elsa at the entrance and they walked in together. Then Nonnie clutched her backpack straps tightly as she saw the spooky tall kid she'd bumped into pass by.

"By the way, who's the deadpan beanpole?" Nonnie whispered nervously behind her hand.

Elsa followed her gaze curiously then noticed who she was talking about. "Oh, that's just Nassor. He hardly says anything unless he's called on or feels it necessary."

Then Nonnie remembered, "And the Japanese boy he sits behind in class, what's his name?"

"You mean Toshiaki? He, Victor and Nassor are the smart ones in class but Victor's the one who always aces in science."

_Toshiaki_…so that was his name. Nonnie smiled dreamily. Good now she knows what names to doodle when she's trying to pass the time in class. And already Elsa is potential friend material - the thought sent a hopeful, happy glimmer through Nonnie. She spent first part of school gazing at her two new crushes enamoredly.

Victor who looked like a sweetheart - tall and thin with his shy and gentle manner. Toshiaki, who was average sized but (from what Elsa told her) possessed a sharp, observant side she found as irresistible as his beguiling brown eyes.

Sometime during her daydreaming, the cupid versions of her younger siblings pop up. Cupid Willow says conspiratorially, "Hey Nonnie, you're hallucinating again."

Cupid Jaime adds, "Not a good sign."

* * *

Later on, Nonnie just said good bye to Elsa, who was walking home while Nonnie was going to be picked up by her father.

"Nonnie Harker?" an enigmatic whispery voice questioned.

"Yeah?" Nonnie turned to see a young girl with long blonde hair, small freckles, large staring eyes. She wore a light pink knee length floral print dress. This was another girl that was in her classroom. In her arms, was a fluffy white Persian cat that was purring in her arms as she stroked it's fur.

"Aww! What cute kitty you got, what's his name?" The tomboy asked the girl as she patted it on it's head.

"Mr. Whiskers." The other girl answered gently.

"Cute name for a sweet little kitty cat. You know I got a cat too, but she's black and called Ebony." Nonnie said distractedly then remembered the girl wanted to talk to her, "So what can I do you for?"

"Mr. Whiskers had a dream about last night."

"Oh really?"

"This morning he left this." The blonde girl held out a white wrap and in it was - cat dung in the shape of an L.

_Eww… _Nonnie cringed. "You sure you ought to be messing around with that stuff?"

"He's trying to tell you something."

Nonnie raised her eyebrows, "Er, how can you be so certain?"

"Last time he dreamed about Bob…" The girl replied, "He fell in a manhole."

Almost immediately, Nonnie pictured the fat boy in her fourth grade class falling into an open manhole and getting stuck.

"He dreamed about Toshiaki…"

At once, Nonnie's ears pricked up. Huh? The cat dreamed about her crush too?

"…the day he pitched a perfect game."

That one made Nonnie smile. _Hmm cute, smart AND athletic - way cool combo._

"And about Nassor, the day he got knocked unconscious…"

Nonnie inevitably laughed at the idea of the emotionless scarecrow getting K.O.'ed. "What happened? He slipped on a banana peel or got hit with a frying pan?"

The girl slowly shook her head, "It was during a baseball practice, he was the catcher. Toshiaki was pitching and the baseball hit him square in the face."

Nonnie grinned. Her crush knocked Nassor out? That's must've been a riot!

"So about this omen: is it good or bad?"

"No one knows until it does." The girl answered then smiled a strange little smile. "If Mr. Whiskers dreams about you, it means something big."

Her cat meowed softly as if to confirm it.

Well the girl was strange… but she seems to be kind of sweet and friendly; and on the plus side, she's cat person too. Then a car honked nearby causing them to look over. Nonnie spotted her dad waving at her from the car.

She turned back to the girl, "Well thanks for telling me. You're a catch, hon. I can't wait to hang out some more."

"I'd like that." The girl replied softly.

"Later!" Nonnie waved as she dashed to her waiting father.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Yeah it's a little slow but I want to have meet the characters little by little. And as for having Nonnie's siblings playing with Persephone and how she greeted Nonnie enthusiastically, it's because Poodles love to play with kids, and that their sensitivity lets them know how rough or gentle they need to be. Plus they're pretty energetic.**

**And as for the dream Mr. Whiskers had about Nonnie, you won't know until after a few more chapters. ;)**


	3. Crushes and complications

**I'm still going update this due to the lack of other Frankenweenie fics .**

**Jayna Kuklin: Well… to be clear, Nonnie's crushing on them both - however she'll have to choose only one soon enough.**

**Now everyone, Mr. Whiskers' vision of Nonnie won't happening until after the Frankenweenie movie events - which will be in the next few chapters.**

**Chapter 3: Crushes and complications**

Nonnie wasn't too sure whether her new friend's cat's dream - the one the kids called Weird girl - would be happening any time soon.

Not much seemed too different in Nonnie's life at the moment - They were all just settling in. Her mom's still a pain in the neck about what she should wear or what activities to do, while her Dad and Grandma were still supportive of her. Jaime and Willow were their innocent, cheery selves - and Ebony was as affectionate as always - even though she has been eating more than usual lately.

Nonnie sighed as she remembered how she first met her friend Jo, back in second grade when no one else but her had the decency to get to know Nonnie but her - no thanks to Little Miss Spiteful Avery's claims.

_"See that? Besides being ugly, she looks ridiculous." simpered Avery, Nonnie's primary tormentor. Strawberry blonde, grey eyed and a two-faced disposition. She and her cohorts, Marcia and Rikki were three shallow harpies._

_"Poor thing, whoever said she looked good with that hair cut?"_

_"With or without it, she looks nasty!"_

_"Must be awful to look almost as ugly as Josephine Smith!"_

_Nonnie cringed at the words. Behind her sat Josephine, who was actually a big boned girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. However, unlike Nonnie, she only rolled her eyes in boredom then leaned over to talk to the tomboy._

_"Ignore 'em" The big girl said, "It's mainly for attention, besides the truth is they're no true blue prizes themselves."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm Josephine, but you can call me Jo."_

_"Leonore, but I like to be called Nonnie."_

"Nonnie, what's with you? Are you in love or something?" Willow had suddenly asked

That was because Nonnie had arranged the cut up bits of her French toast into the shape of a heart without thinking. The older girl yelps and covers her little sister's mouth, "Shh! You want mom or dad to hear?"

If she told her mom would never let her hear the end of it: pressuring her into talking to them inviting them to dinner already etc. And her dad was still more concerned about his daughters seeing boys as just friends, but nothing else until they're out of college.

"Sounds big." commented Jaime guilelessly glancing up from his cereal.

Knowing there was no hiding it from her siblings, Nonnie sighs in resignation, "Look can you two gimme a tip? I don't even know what to say to either of them."

They were young, but they don't share the complexity that follows preteens- they can let her know how they see it or tell it as it is.

Jaime raises an eyebrow confusedly, "You like _two _boys, Nonnie?"

"Yeah I do!"

"The first step is you gotta tell your sister and brother who the lucky boys are." Willow smiled conspirationally. Knowing that your big sister already likes a boy in their new neighborhood was juicy - but liking two of them was just too fun not to hear about.

A worried Nonnie carefully whispers into their ears. The small boy and girl reacted differently to the names.

"_Them_? The resident loner and egghead?" Willow questioned making a face.

"Well…" Jaime was a bit more thoughtful. For five year old he was much more insightful of people, "Victor's nice - he did give me back my ball once. Toshiaki's got a bit of a bad temper but maybe that's cuz he's a perfectshion…"

"Don't you mean perfectionist?"

"Yeah and that his dad -"

"Did I hear right? You like two lads already, Nonnie?" Grandma Eglantine said with a warm smile. "Well if you like them just go right up and tell them."

Nonnie looks visibly alarmed. "I can't do that Gramma, it's… complicated."

"Ah, that does present a problem." Grandma Eglantine pondered, "Then may I suggest you try and befriend them first Nonnie. Maybe talk about something he's into but don't just get reeled in. Remember: Be yourself, but be friendly and caring too." She winked at the last part.

That was some very good advice - if only she'd taken it more seriously and did it right.

It seemed like the perfect plan at the time. Nonnie would stay after school ( she let her dad know beforehand), go to the baseball field and try to talk to one of her crushes: Toshiaki. Luckily, she was good at sports, so she could easily start up a conversation.

Nonnie spotted Toshiaki in the bleachers with Bob , Nassor and some other kids already in their baseball uniforms.

_Just feel the fear and go for it!_ Nonnie took a deep breath, marched right up… and had ended up trying out for the baseball team.

She mentally kicked herself once she understood what she just did.

* * *

Sadly this wouldn't be the first absent-minded mistake she does with a crush. There was also the time Nonnie took her younger siblings to the park, and noticed Victor playing with his dog.

While Jaime and Willow went to the playground, Nonnie approached. She whistled trying to call the spotted bull terrier to her. The dog barked once then ran to Nonnie, tail wagging.

She greeted him by patting his head with a giggle then smiled up at the approaching boy. "Hey, Victor."

"Hi." He said softly, his gaze dropped rather bashfully.

_Oh, he must be feeling shyer than I do._ Nonnie thought then tried to break the ice. "Your dog's a cutie, what's his name?"

"Sparky." Victor answered unassumingly, patting his dog's head, who looked happy to be receiving affection from two people at once.

_OK, I'll do it. I'll ask him out. _Nonnie thought determinedly.

"Hey, Victor do you want to -" But then she realizes that she and her siblings have already left the park, having somehow purchased some drinks and walking home. "D'oh!"

"What happened back there?" Jaime questioned innocuously, "You were pretty much out of it all day."

She did it again!

* * *

So the next day at school during recess, Nonnie talks to Elsa and Weird girl about her crushes but doesn't tell them who they are yet.

"You have a choice: either keep them both as friends or keep one as a boyfriend and one as a friend." Elsa told her clearheadedly, " But either way you're still going to have to choose one in the end."

"Except no one can really tell you who to choose." Weird girl added almost soberly, "That's something you need to decide on your own without pressure."

Nonnie felt a little uneasy at their words. How do you choose one boy if they still haven't exactly noticed you the way you wanted them to? Well for one thing, there's no way she's going to start changing her appearance and sense of dress -no way. A crush is supposed to like you for being yourself, even Grandma said so.

"Well hopefully, I won't have to choose sooner."

Perhaps not now, but within two months a chain of events will begin to unfold. A mind-boggling incident that may serve to bring Nonnie much closer to her classmates. . . it began with the arrival of a new science teacher and her mother finding out that she joined the baseball team…

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Were getting closer to the movie events everyone. Now don't jump to any conclusions about Sparky being friendly to Nonnie - bull terriers are naturally, fun, people -loving dogs.**


	4. Changes

**AN: Thank you for the review everyone, you're too kind. But you also**** gotta tell me what part you liked or how I can improve the fic, stuff like that. It can't be like one or three words such as ' good work', 'Interesting' or anything like that. If you don't give me good reviews, then that's okay. I won't stop updating; I just won't update as much - although it might also be due to writer's block.**

**Anywho, here's where the movie events begin, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Changes**

It started back when Nonnie's mother had found out she'd made the baseball team, if Nonnie wanted to join then her mother had a thing or two to say about it. And none of it was positive.

"You're not playing and that's final!" Ophelia Harker scolded.

"And you help me understand why!" Nonnie wailed.

"Now you listen to me, it's high time you get those ideas out of your head and start acting like what you are: a young lady!"

"AGAIN?! _That's_ your big reason?!" Nonnie had shrieked in exasperation, "Well too bad, because I'm not changing anything about me until I feel like it!"

"Do you want people to start talking about your behind your back and saying that you're a -"

The words cut through the young girl like a blade, "Is that how you see me? Just something to uphold your stupid social reputation?" She turned her back and began stomping up the stairs, "I'm going to my room! You can forget about me coming down to dinner, I'm not hungry!"

"Be that as it may, you're still not playing!"

"Then don't expect me to speak to you again!" Nonnie answered back furiously.

_**SLAM!**_

* * *

Nonnie was still in a bad mood by the time her father drove her to school. But her anger dissipated when she saw her crushes' faces.

"Good morning children, I am Mr. Rzykruski. I will be your new science teacher."

Nonnie looked at the new teacher curiously. He sort of looked like Vincent Price from those old movies her grandma collected - except he had a thick European accent.

"Apparently Mr. Holkum had an incident." Mr. Rzykruski said as he cleaned his glasses.

"He got hit by lightning!" The hunchback kid, Edgar mentioned excitedly while raising his hand.

Ah yes, Edgar Gore known as "E" to the rest of the kids. He was one of those outcasts that trails after some of the other boys trying to fit in or be noticed. As much as Nonnie pitied him, he still inevitably kinda creeped her out because of his clinginess much like Nassor does with his cold, emotionless disposition. Especially since she beat him in a social studies test about a week ago.

"Well that is bad, but he did not get HIT by lightning." The new teacher corrected Edgar soberly, "Lightning does not hit a person the way a person is hit by a baseball or a cabbage. Lightning is simply electricity. He went up to the blackboard and drew a cloud. The cloud is angry yes, making storm. All the electron are saying 'I am leaving you, I go to the land of opportunity.' The ground says 'Yes, we need electrons trained in science,' just like _you_!" He pointed to the class intensely. Clearly this was both a lesson on lighting and some form of pep talk.

Nonnie glances at both her crushes; Victor was impressed while Toshiaki looked grimly analytical as the teacher continued his explanation.

"So both sides start to build a ladder. This man he comes out to look at the storm, he does not see the invisible ladders. When the two ladders meet…BOOM!"

Several students gasped and backed up a little in their seats including Nonnie.

"The circuit is complete and all the electrons rush to the land of opportunity, this man is in the way! Aaargh!" Mr. Rzykruski rapidly drew lightning bolts attacking the stick figure .

The whole class is silent. Nonnie blinked. That's _one_ way to explain how lightning works, you can tell this teacher has got character compared the more bland ones.

"But is very rare to have such incident." The teacher said dispassionately.

"But it is not rare," claimed a male voice with a soft Japanese accent.

Everyone turns to look at the speaker. Nonnie smiled a little bit, sure enough that was Crush Number 2: Toshiaki Yamane.

"Lightning happens to people all the time here." Toshiaki said sternly, "There is a thunderstorm almost every night."

That was quite true. Nonnie had noticed the peculiar weather of New Holland since the first night she and her family had moved here.

"He's got a point, prof." she said wryly.

Bob, the fat kid who sat next to Toshiaki in class, added brightly, "My dad got hit twice."

Then everyone turned to Weird girl as she spoke, "They built New Holland on an abandoned gold mine." It was said in a slow, eerie tone.

"I _heard_ it was a cemetery." Toshiaki raised his left index finger matter of factly

"_That's_ where they buried the miners." Weird girl said serenely.

Nonnie raised her eyebrows questioningly, "What's that got to do lightning storms?"

As if to answer her question, Nassor stood up, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "It's the windmill that does it." He pointed outside the window, his voice darkening with each word. "Turning, and turning the air until the sky itself rages against the night."

"Nope!" Weird girl chirped, though her expression did not change, "Cemetery, definitely."

Nonnie shrugs confusedly while Elsa looked back at Victor.

Who knew?

* * *

After-school back in the house, once sure her parents were distracted, Nonnie at once began to start getting ready to sneak out.

"I don't care what Mom says," Nonnie grumbled, "I'm going to baseball practice!"

And she had no time to think about the science fair either although half her male classmates were interested. She was just sneaking out the back door when a voice asked, "Going out, cupcake?"

Nonnie jumped. But it was only her Grandmother Eglantine with Jaime.

"Gramma, you scared me."

"I already know where you're going and why so…" And to her surprise, the old lady winked slyly. "You go get them!"

The tomboy was delighted, "Thanks Grandma!" she threw her arms around her.

"I wanna come too!"

Nonnie turned confusedly to her little brother. "Jaime it's a baseball game, and you're not into…"

"Don't jump to conclusions, I only want to watch you play." Jaime explained casually, though his fingers were crossed behind his back. He felt bad lying like this but he really wanted to see if he could spot any of her crushes on the field ( and see if they can be good enough for his sister) - it would explain Grandma letting Nonnie sneak out to play baseball with the school team.

"Take him with you Nonnie," Eglantine encouraged, "Just don't get separated!"

"We won't!" Nonnie agreed taking Jaime's hand as they ran out the door.

Little did they know was that this was just the beginning of the happening…

_**To be continued…**_


	5. A tragic day

**AN: A big shout out to my reviewers and watchers. Thank you, and now comes the sad part of the fic so bring out your tissues. Oh and before I start, Nonnie's angry outburst in the last chapter - first thing you ought to know is that although she's vivacious and sarcastic, she's also very emotional and impulsive too. **

**Remember don't forget to review but putting in your thoughts about it - no less than one or three please.  
**

**Anyway, without further ado everyone chapter 5…**

**Chapter 5: A tragic day**

In the Harker home life, Nonnie's father Donovan believed in two things: That Irish-Americans should learn about their roots properly and that certain ailments from hives to poison ivy can be cured with garlic or ginseng. But if nagging were an Olympic sport, Ophelia Harker would win a gold medal!

According to Nonnie's mom's ridiculous ideals: The woman's primary role is just to marry, make babies, and feed the family whilst their outside interests/talents should only be in dolls, clothes, cooking, makeovers, the arts, and music. Any breaking of the old status quo is instantly labeled as a misfit (even if the outside world doesn't see it that way.

Willow fit into the "more traditional and more feminine" department quite well as she likes dressing up and playing with dolls. However Nonnie had a taste for music and art, her other interests lie in activities more widely considered to be masculine, such as sports, tree houses and risky dares. Hence why her mom is making such a big deal out of her making the school softball team.

Nonnie rolled her eyes as she thought angrily, _Big deal…it's not a crime to watch your crushes play._

They'd just arrived to the baseball field where Nonnie was surprised to see Victor with his father in the dug out. While in the field Toshiaki was the one pitching.

The tomboy immediately became misty-eyed, murmuring dreamily, "It should be illegal to be that cute…"

"You say something Nonnie?" Jaime questioned.

Nonnie almost fell over, she'd almost forgotten she'd brought Jaime along with her. Well she couldn't just leave him while she goes to the dug out - they were going to have to wait it out in the bleachers.

"C'mon, it's not my turn yet," Nonnie told him, "Let's go to the bleachers and watch the guys play until then."

So they sat down to watch Victor play. But just as he was about to swing at the ball, Sparky jumped up caught it in his mouth- surprising the gym teacher, Nassor (who was the umpire) causing Victor to drop the bat while the crowd watching laughed.

"Oh nice catch, Sparky!" Toshiaki said sarcastically with a small grin.

Nonnie inevitably let out a small giggle.

"C'mon Victor," Mr. Frankenstein said to him, "Tie Sparky up and get your head into the game."

"Time out!" The gym teacher hollered.

Victor tied Sparky's leash to the bleachers close to where Nonnie and Jaime were sitting. The dog whine a little but brightened when he saw Elsa and Persephone.

"Hey Sparky." Elsa greeted.

"Hi Elsa, Persephone." Nonnie smiled at her friend, lightly nudging her little brother to say hello.

The other girl smiled, "Hi Nonnie, Jaime. Shouldn't you be in the dugout?"

"But who's going to watch Jaime?"

Jaime looked indignant, "I'm not a baby!"

"It'll only be till your sister gets a chance to play." Elsa told the little boy reassuringly then looked up at Nonnie. "Shouldn't be more than what? Twenty minutes?"

"OK, thanks." Nonnie sighed then looked to her youngest sibling, "You be nice to Elsa and Persephone, Jaime."

As the tomboy walked into the dugout, she glanced up briefly in time to see Weird girl arrive with Mr. Whiskers in her arms and for Jaime to reach out. The little boy patted the white cat on his head, making him look over and meow softly.

Victor struck twice but on the third, he hit a home run! The ball went flying out of the field many followed it with their gaze.

Nonnie smiled excitedly. _Wow, he got a home run!_

"Victor run!" Mr. Frankenstein called

The boy hesitated for a moment but started running. At the same time, somehow Sparky had gotten loose and ran out into the field, past his owner, following the baseball straight across the street!

Without thinking clearly, Nonnie had rushed over when she heard something that nearly made her fall over with red hot embarrassment.

"LEONOR HARKER, don't you dare finish that run!"

From his spot, Jaime visibly flinched - it just had to be his mother and Nonnie's who had to come barging in at the worst possible moment.

"Oy _gevault_…" He muttered sarcastically, covering his face in his hands.

Soon Nonnie's discomfort turned to indignation. What did her mom want now?!

She straightened up and glared right back into her mother's dull brown eyes with her own bluish green ones.

"I thought I told you, that you're not playing softball now or never!"

"And whoever said I should let down my teammates?!"

But then the ominous car honk plus what followed cut the argument short. Nonnie gasped, spun around on the spot, and then she suddenly felt cold with dread. "Oh no…"

She was looking in the same direction where Sparky had gone to fetch the ball, but it rolled to the edge of the sidewalk, from across the street. Instead of seeing the bull terrier, a car stood there. The driver had rushed out to check on something up in the front of his vehicle…

"Sparky!" cried a distressed Victor.

Mrs. Harker looks over and her angry gaze quickly faded to one of sympathetic shock. Nonnie was in such a state of trepidation that she didn't even notice her mother grab her shoulders in apprehensive reassurance, or a worried, out of breath Jaime run over then freeze in his tracks once he saw what had occurred.

And in the next instant, the single word of pain and despair that came out of Victor's mouth, cut straight through them with unimaginable horror.

"NOOOOO!"

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Grief and further Heartache

**Chapter 6: Grief **

Nonnie was still pretty much in shock by the time Mr. Harker had gone to pick them up. Jaime had been unnerved too but looked more worried about his sister at the moment.

"Nonnie, are you okay?" He asked tugging on her sleeve.

She shook her head; It was all just too much to take in and happened so fast.

Donovan looked at them through the rear-view mirror in concern. What they saw wasn't easy for anyone, much less for a young child.

Once they were inside the house, Mrs. Harker said to her son: "Jaime, why don't you head on upstairs?"

"But what about Nonnie?" the five year old asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

He didn't look convinced yet he went up the stairs reluctantly.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier especially in front of your brother," Mrs. Harker began, "But I already knew that your little whim going there would lead to nothing good."

Nonnie bristled. "That had nothing to with anything and you know it."

"Nonnie, you're a girl you will act and dress like one!"

That was when Nonnie's self restraint broke. She turned violently to glare at her mother and shouted: "It's not fair, you don't understand anything! It's already bad enough you won't let me play because you care more about what people say than about my happiness not to mention that you've already humiliated me in front of the two boys I like! Yeah you heard me! But that's not the point!" she heaved, trying to catch her breath, "Victor's dog _died_ mom, what do you think that means to him?!"

Nonnie wept her eyes and ran up the stairs sobbing.

"Nonnie!" A concerned Eglantine ran up to reassure her.

Mr. Harker who'd been listening silently throughout the entire conversation moved his hands into a 'time out' gesture. "Just a minute, now Ophelia, what IS wrong about Nonnie playing sports?"

"What's wrong is that she'll be mistaken for a- something else!"

"And just what are you trying to say?" Donovan inquired skeptically, "That you _think_ your own daughter is a freak?"

"No." Ophelia finishes lamely, "But people talk - they've done it back in Stamford! What if they do the same here in New Holland? People will judge her!"

He folds his arms then says quietly, "The same way YOU are doing to her?"

"No, I... I mean... You... you know... "

"So she likes to play sports and doesn't care much for dresses However, Nonnie obviously doesn't feel bad about it. No one else in the family has made her feel that way and just because there are some people in the world who want her to feel bad about it or jump to their own conclusions." He gave his wife a grim look, "It doesn't mean she has to. She's also honest, talented and deeply cares for her siblings."

Ophelia looked troubled, what her husband is saying makes sense even if her overactive worrying side is telling her otherwise.

"She's our daughter, and we've got to support her in every way possible. After all, it's both our fault that led her to this." Mr. Harker sighs sadly, then put his hands on his wives shoulder's, " She loves us both and wants you, her mother, to share her joys. How long do you think that lasts? Ophelia, the true reason she even went behind your back was because she knew you wouldn't understand her - so she didn't trust us. And now a dog belonging to one of her friends has died, she needs love and guidance more than ever."

His words would prove to be true in more ways than one.

* * *

Sparky was gone, and Victor was taking the loss hard. The shy, clever boy had become visibly wan and despondent; he hung his head and his eyes were bleak with pain.

Nonnie wasn't exactly in the best of moods either, since she and her mother were fighting like cats and dogs lately. They were all in recess eating lunch, but Victor just stood by himself, waiting for the next school hour solemnly.

The tomboy looked over, shifting the position of her lunchbox sadly. "Poor Victor…"

Bob, Elsa and Weird girl (even if one couldn't tell) felt bad for him too, while Edgar doesn't really know what to say. A sympathetic Elsa suggested they should say something to him.

"Like what?" Nassor said coldly after finishing his lunch, "The usual consolation phrases? It'll only make it worse."

"It's none of our business." Toshiaki added rather aloofly, without looking at anyone.

The two boys said that since Victor wasn't their friend - and a rival in science. However, Nonnie was still sore at her mother - and just hearing/seeing how insensitive they were being triggered her anger.

She stood up from her spot, her cap (which she wore outside in recess since hats weren't allowed in school) falling off, and her eyes hardening.

"How can you two be so inconsiderate? Even if he's not your friend, he's still our classmate!" She screeched.

Bob, Edgar and the other girls looked between Nonnie and the two boys nervously. If things got out of hand this could turn into an unnecessary brawl.

"Everyone else only knows him from school," Nassor replied to Nonnie's passionate tirade indifferently, not bothering to turn around.

Toshiaki only put away his lunch. "He doesn't really talk to anyone here."

"Listen you jerks!" Nonnie growled, "It won't hurt to show compassion for what - at least five minutes?"

She might like Toshiaki but she wasn't going to tolerate any spite from anyone - least of all now. Then she spat the words that dealt the blow. "If you lost your pet, wouldn't you want someone show you support? _Wouldn't you_?!"

Some of the other kids that had been watching gasped, including Bob and Edgar.

The boys she snapped at reacted in different ways: Nassor turns in an eerie manner to look at her but was silent; he only glowered and walked away towards the school. Toshiaki froze in his steps, tightly clenched his hands into fists and spun around to face Nonnie, anger in his deep brown eyes.

"Already done." He hissed and he stormed off.

After that, a scared Edgar muttered something to Elsa before scuttling away.

"Uhm, Nonnie…?"

"What?!" Nonnie had snapped, startling even her female friends.

She calmed a little bit once she noticed it was Bob, who'd spoken in a not so hostile manner.

The fat boy fidgeted a little before speaking. "Well, it's just…you shouldn't have said those that to Toshiaki. You see, he was a new kid like you too - except he didn't exactly make it easy for anybody to try and talk to him. When he looked at you-"

"Bob, just get to the point." Elsa interrupted firmly.

Bob gulped then continued, "If he found out I told you… Anyway, Toshiaki came back to school after being gone for a couple of days, he was out of it. Later that day, I found out it was because his pet turtle died."

He looked around to see that the three girls were all staring at him and he said, "Okay…Later."

And he walked back to class.

The revelation made Nonnie's heart sink down to her stomach like a heavy boulder. How could she have said that?

**_Sometimes I wish I'd just keep my big mouth shut._ **Nonnie thought miserably, her shoulders slumping,** _I really blew it._**

She looked to Elsa and Weird girl. "You think I…overdid it?"

Weird girl nodded slowly.

"Pretty much," Elsa replied somberly, "Even the boys did need to show a little compassion."

"Don't judge them too harshly, Nonnie," Weird girl said softly to her, "Lots of boys can be insensitive - sometimes they just don't notice it."

Nonnie sighed, "Listen I'm gonna…try and talk to Victor. You know offer some moral support."

The other girls nodded understandingly, having their reasons for not approaching the boy at the moment.

Mustering her courage, Nonnie walked up. She took a deep breath…

"Victor?" Her voice came out in barely a whisper. "Uhm, I'm really, truly sorry about Sparky…I know what I say won't bring him back but, I just wanted you to know… that if you want to talk, I'll- that is, me and the girls -Elsa and Cecelia can give you a shoulder to cry on."

The depressed boy only looked at her briefly when she put a kind hand on his shoulder.

Nonnie dropped her gaze sadly, "It's so you know you still have us as a potential friend, if you want to…"

She patted his back gently then walked into class, hands in her pockets.

**_Well that worked like a dream, Nonnie…_ **She thought sarcastically, **_Why don't you just invite the whole classroom with something they never said while you're at it?_**

She just wished there was some way to make it alright.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Now before ****everyone starts harshly judging Nonnie - remember she's still furious at her mother and with Victor sad about Sparky's death, she's feeling down in the dumps. This also serves to show just how passionate her emotions are; sometimes to extremes - hence she just made a mistake now she's going to have own up to it.****  
**


	7. Intrigue

**Ch 7: Intrigue**

In class, Nonnie was still feeling gloomy about the recent events- only to be distracted from her misery when Mr. Rzykruski unveils a dead frog much to the disgust of the entire classroom (minus Victor, who was still mourning silently).

"Even after death, the wiring remains." said the teacher, "Watch as the muscles respond to the electricity."

He attached the tiny jump cables to the frog's legs - which make them move!

_Eew! Nasty!_ Nonnie grimaced. _That's pretty disturbing…_

Then when the school bell rang signifying the end of the day, Victor was the first to run out.

Nonnie watched in mild surprise, _Wonder what got him in a hurry?_

* * *

Sometime later, Nonnie was in her room on the window seat, just gloomily looking out the window. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Gramma, sweetie," Eglantine opened the door carrying a tray, "I made you your favorite sandwich: crunchy peanut butter with cherry jam."

"I'm not hungry at the moment."

Eglantine went over to her granddaughter, "Now what's this then? You want to tell your grandmother what's wrong?"

Nonnie gulped down a sob and told her grandmother everything, starting from the times she mentally blacked out and the ill-fated baseball game, to her disastrous outburst in recess earlier that day.

Eglantine didn't actually scold her like she expected her parents to; instead, the old lady looked rather thoughtful. "Hmm, it seems to me your classmates are so wrapped up in others matters that they've forgotten what's it like to lose someone important to them. Trying to get them to understand is fine so long as you do it right."

Nonnie looked down at her feet, "What's worse is that I actually hurt one of the boys I like - and I didn't even know until Bob told me."

"About these crushes of yours, what're they like?" Eglantine smiled slyly.

"Well…" Nonnie at once becomes misty eyed as she thought of why she liked the two boys in her class, "Toshiaki's smart and serious. When he looks at you, he's already working things out - he's still really cute. And Victor's pretty quiet but he's nice."

"Naturally, you're also going to be with these boys for quite a while," Eglantine said matter of factly, "The first thing you should do is apologize to the ones you hurt with your words - especially if you said something unkind."

_Them?_ Nonnie groaned, "Nassor too? You can hardly tell what he's thinking half the time."

For the first time Eglantine gave her the 'look'. "Leonore Caoimhe Harker, the first thing you must recall is that not many people will tell you if they're hurt - and not in the physical way. Even if he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve the least you could do is acknowledge that you made a mistake. But be sincere, don't say you're sorry unless you truly regret your actions."

The door suddenly creaked open a little bit, "Nonnie…"

"Jaime how long have you been listening there?" The elderly lady questioned, raised her eyebrows.

"Uh long enough Gramma," the little boy said, "The thing is Willow asked around and wanted me to tell you something she heard her friends say about Nassor."

"What about the deadpan scarecrow?"

"_Nonnie_!" Eglantine put her hands on her hips.

"It's not that he doesn't have feelings," Jaime explained earnestly, "He's always sad because he lost his pet too."

"Say what?"

The little boy nodded, "It was his hamster, called it Colossus or something. That was his soft spot and since it died he never smiled or laughed."

"Hear that?" said Eglantine. Translation: I told you so.

Nonnie pressed her nose guiltily against the window glass, "Oh great, I hit two birds with one stone - and not in a good way!"

"Now, now, apologies can go a long way toward healing hurt or angry feelings. It takes courage to step up and admit what you did was wrong. And never underestimate the power of a kind act even to those you or others may feel do not deserve it."

* * *

Even thought there was a thunderstorm that very night, the two youngest members of the Harker family liked watching the sky - Jaime mostly for UFOs or other flying objects, and Willow the sky changes during the weather.

Even though they still jump at the thunder from time to time, they had the telescope out this very evening to do some sky watching before bedtime.

Willow was looking out the window of their room with a small telescope while calculating how far the lightning was from the house. It was a trick her father had mentioned once: Count the seconds between hearing the thunder and seeing the lightning. They're one mile away for ever five second you count between the two.

Then something near the houses catches her eye. She adjusts the optic view of the telescope for a close up.

It looked like Victor - the same one who goes to school with her sister - up in the attic skylight, letting something go into the sky. What were they?

"Jaime," she hissed making quick gestures with her hand for him to come over without tearing her gaze away from the sight. "C'mere and look at this!"

The little boy who'd been drinking some milk approached. He took out some binoculars and looked to where his sister was gazing at.

He followed the direction and could see it looked like some strange kites and an umbrella strangely enough connected to something, but what?

The two soon got their answer when they saw something covered by a white sheet being lifted on a hanging board.

"Ah! What is that?" Willow squinted curiously.

Jaime looked nonplussed, "Call me crazy, but if I didn't know better - I'd say that this looks like something out an old Frankenstein movie from Universal."

"What else could it be?" Willow said sarcastically, "Something needed to ignore the electric bill?!"

That was when the lightning struck the kites and umbrella - the electricity was conducted straight to the covered object!

"Whoa!" The two siblings jumped when it happened.

And all too soon the hanging loft was lowered down into the attic.

The little kids ran to their parents who were in the living room. Their mother was knitting and their father was reading.

"Mom, dad! We just saw some weird stuff happening over at Victor Frankenstein's house!"

"It had something to do with the lightning!"

"I wish you'd stop spreading bad rumors about people." Mrs. Harker mumbled without looking up from her work, "Remember what happened to that eighth grader who wouldn't stop spilling secrets from everyone?"

"Kids, it's probably just a weather vane or new satellite."Mr. Harker suggested briefly looking up from his book to the youngsters.

"C-c-can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Willow shivered.

"No, Willow we've already talked about it a week ago."

"Can I sit on the roof with a camera in case a UFO _does _come?" Jaime asked hopefully

"That's it!" Mrs. Harker announced, "No more late night shows for you two before bedtime!"

"Aww, man!" the two kids groaned.

Why didn't anyone believe them?

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Apologies and suspicions

**Chapter 8: Apologies and suspicions**

Jaime and Willow kept insisting that they saw something the other night. And while Nonnie didn't entirely believe them, their grandmother agrees that they might've seen something but that they'd have to figure it out for themselves.

Except they didn't know it be much sooner than they thought.

School was almost over for the older kids but the younger ones were out in the yard waiting for their parents to pick them up. Jaime had a little trouble with a sticky part of his leftover lunch and had to trash it. But as he slowly made his way over to the garbage - he and another person were met with a shocking sight.

For a moment the younger boy, rubbed his eyes briefly and then pinched himself to see if he wasn't daydreaming.

He wasn't. But that's not possible, how could Sparky be alive?

* * *

The following night - after spending the entire day plucking up the courage to do so - Nonnie decides to try and apologize first to Toshiaki. She'd try and speak to Nassor the following morning.

Luckily it wasn't that late, plus there were advantages to living in the suburbs ; so after the storm has passed - and getting the right address - Nonnie made her way to Toshiaki's house.

Nervously, she knocked on the front door carefully and waited. Nonnie didn't know what his parents were like, but she hoped they didn't think too badly of her if he told them anything.

The door opened to reveal a comely Oriental lady with a kind face. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

"Er, good evening ma'am," Nonnie began timorously, "Sorry to come at this hour, but there's something important I need to tell Toshiaki - uhm, is he home?"

"Oh," The lady smiled, "He's not here. He is at his friend Bob's house, across the street."

She pointed behind Nonnie, who turned to see. There the two boys were in the garage talking - most certainly about their science project.

_How did I miss that?_ Nonnie wondered then turned to the lady, "Thank you ma'am."

Well there was no avoiding this, it was now or never.

Nonnie gulped and made her way to the garage. If what Jaime said about Toshiaki was true, then he could hold a grudge against her - but she was determined to try and make it up to him.

She walked up and made her presence known. "Uhm, hey guys…" she practically squeaked.

The two boys looked up to see they had company. Toshiaki narrowed his eyes into a distrustful gaze, while Bob anxiously looked between his friend and schoolmate.

Now Nonnie felts as though a hot spotlight was shining down on her in the otherwise almost darkened area for an interrogation. She took a deep breath and almost choked out: "Scuse me if I'm interrupting anything, but there's something I've got to say before I lose my nerve. About the other day, I'm sorry about saying those things. It was wrong of me - I was just frustrated…"

Sadly the moment was interrupted…by Edgar no less, much to Nonnie's chagrin.

He was holding up a jar filled with water to them, insisting he had an invisible fish.

"How are we supposed to see an invisible goldfish?!" Toshiaki demanded impatiently.

Nonnie rolled her eyes, she agreed silently. Edgar explained to them, "Put your finger in, you can feel it."

The two boys and girl complied albeit skeptically, sticking their index fingers into the jar.

_Oh come on,_ Nonnie thought in disbelief. _This is absolute-_

Then suddenly she felt something slippery brush against her right index finger. She yelped on instinct, "I felt something slimy!"

"Argh!" Bob was the next one to react, "It bit me!"

"_Let me see it!_" Toshiaki took the jar and peered at it both sides suspiciously.

When he couldn't find the so called trick to it, he brought it over to a table fastened a desk lamp so that the light would illuminate the interior of the jar then stepped back. Reflected upon the wall came an astonishing sight: swimming within the water was a goldfish's skeleton!

Naturally, Nonnie and the two boys were stunned. Edgar looked at them slyly.

Toshiaki snapped out of his amazement when he saw Edgar's expression and turned off the light. He then held up the jar inquisitively.

But Edgar snatched it out of his hands, "It's _my_ science project and it's _top secret_!"

A mystified Nonnie glanced at Toshiaki, whose eyebrows contracted - but in a calculating manner. Then he looked at Bob, motioning with his head to the left. Translation: "Get him out."

Bob blinked but got the message. "Uh, yeah? Well our science project is even cooler!"

And he began shoving Edgar out of the garage. Nonnie decided that was her cue to leave.

"Er yeah… see you in school guys." She waved shyly, walked out and heard Edgar ask, "What is it?"

Toshiaki walked up and grabbed the edge of the garage door.

"Double top secret." He answered coolly with a little smirk that made Nonnie flush and wiped the grin off Edgar's face.

And the garage door was pulled all the way down, closed. Unfortunately, that also meant that she never found out if he'd forgiven her or not.

* * *

The next day soon as the school day was over, the Harker children were already outside waiting for their father to pick them up.

While Nonnie was reciting her apology, her siblings were keeping a look out for their father.

"Look, Nassor," Nonnie practiced to herself, "I think we both got off on the wrong foot since day one. But I'm willing to admit that I was wrong…"

Willow was looking around then sees something that briefly surprises her. She tries to get her older sister's attention. "Nonnie…?"

"Just a minute, Willow," answered the tomboy then continued, "I know now that I shouldn't have said that, no matter how upset I was…"

By now, Jaime also noticed what Willow was looking at.

"Nonnie?" He tugged at her sleeve urgently.

"Not now," Nonnie told him, "What I said the other day was really insensitive and judgmental of me, and so I just want to say I'm sorry."

She stopped when she saw the uneasy look on her little sister and brother's faces.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" The older girl questioned meekly.

Both expressions spoke volumes.

Nonnie turned around to find Nassor looking down on her. "Y-you heard all that right?"

The tall, ominous looking boy nodded, "Loud and clear."

The tomboy gulped nervously. Oh crud, she'll never live this down…

"You're sorry? Then I suggest you prove it." Nassor said to her coldly and walked past her.

Nonnie watched him leave.

"Well that worked like a dream," she muttered darkly.

Her siblings turned to look at her, "It did?" they asked confusedly.

"No, if anything it means I'm possibly stuck on both guy's blacklist for the rest of the school year." Nonnie replied, hanging her head somberly.

What else could possibly go wrong?

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews, glad to see I've captured your interest. Anywho, Nonnie's having a hard time with apologizing because as you can see those two won't just forgive straight away -keeps them in character better. **


	9. Trouble begins brewing

**AN: And here is when things start to get more intense. Keep your eyes peeled everyone! **

**Chapter 9: Trouble begins to brew**

The next day in the afternoon while her parents were out for the day, Nonnie told her grandmother what had happened after she apologized.

"And the worse part is I don't even know if Toshiaki accepted my apology or not!"

Eglantine put her hand on her shoulder, "Now dearie, don't be discouraged. Some people are quick to forgive. But others might have to think about what you said and need time to get over hurt feelings or anger, or to regain trust. Just do your best with the part that's up to you. Now about the Dutch day fair…"

Oh right, Nonnie sighed boredly. She almost forgot the fair was tomorrow night.

"There's one thing you must know: I won't be able to go with you brother and sister."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm taking Ebony to the vet - she's putting on a little weight," Eglantine said the first part a little vaguely, "And your father will be a little late but he'll meet you there."

Unfortunately that meant her mom will be making her go to the festival.

_Just what I need,_ Nonnie thought irritatedly. _More criticism._

Suddenly there came a boy's pained scream that made Nonnie fall off the window seat in surprise. "Wh- oof!

"What in the name of Betsy?" began Grandma Eglantine, turning her head in the direction it came from.

At that same moment, Willow ran into the house excitedly. "Bob just fell off the roof!"

"Bob?!" Grandma Eglantine questioned, "Isn't that the name of one of your classmates Nonnie?"

"What?" Her eyes went wide with surprise.

In almost not time at all - the Harkers (Nonnie, Willow, Jaime and Eglantine) ran out the door to see what had happened.

In effect, Bob had fallen off the roof of his house and injured his arm. From the looks of it, he and Toshiaki had tried to make a rocket out of soda bottles. Now he was being wheeled into the ambulance on a gurney with Toshiaki recording everything with an old video camera.

"Aw gosh, that's gotta hurt." Jaime winced empathically.

"What were you boys doing on the roof?!" Bob's mother demanded, hands on her hips.

Bob did his best to look sheepish while Toshiaki put up a grim front.

"Science." They both answered calmly.

_Oh boy. Something tells me this won't end well,_ Nonnie thought worriedly.

* * *

Too true. That night there was a PTA meeting at 7:00 in the school - Nonnie's parents attended while her grandmother stayed with her and her siblings. When they came back they explained that Mr. Rzykruski had been fired from his job as science teacher.

So the following day, the gym teacher had come into the classroom erasing everything on the blackboard.

"Where's Mr. Rzykruski?" asked Victor

The gym teacher snapped, "All I know is that I'll be teaching the class for the rest of the semester."

"Do you know anything about science?" questioned Elsa.

"I know more than you do!"

Nonnie scoffs under her breath. "As if!"

"Mr. Rzykruski knew a lot." said Bob dolefully while Toshiaki only glared distastefully at the P.E. teacher.

"Well sometimes knowing too much is the problem." The insufferable woman answered back.

Nonnie shook her head spitefully. "Are you kidding me?!" she muttered.

"What about the science fair?" Victor inquired.

"Ugh, it's still on!" The gym teacher spat in exasperation, "But it'll judged by someone who's not insane: Me! Now get cracking, and may the best person win!"

"There's your open mind for education." Nonnie said sarcastically, sitting back in her seat.

* * *

Nonnie later joins the boys outside near the baseball field - whether she was on tense terms with two of them or not, she was still on the team. One thing's for sure they all agree that the gym teacher is a lousy replacement compared to Mr. Rzykruski's unusual but effective teaching.

"I can't believe I broke my arm for nothing." Bob sulked, "None of us are going to win. E has an invisible fish!"

"No, he doesn't." replied Nassor firmly as he rummaged through his backpack, "You fell for a parlor trick."

Toshiaki slowly reacted. "You saying he _faked_ it?"

"Prove it." Nonnie said rolling her eyes. Edgar might not be her friend, but she knows what she felt/saw.

Right on cue, Edgar appears after knocking over the bats and gasps upon seeing the dark looks the other boys were giving him.

"That fish you showed us, was it real?" Toshiaki questioned him icily.

Edgar answered, "It _was_, and it was dead too."

Nassor slowly becomes astonished, "You brought an animal back from the dead?"

A suspicious Nonnie stood up and stared Edgar straight in the eye, "Okay, confession time!"

Bob looks alarmed, "Okay! Okay, when I was four I put a fake newt in my mom's casserole salad."

"Not you Bob," Nonnie replied shaking her head, "I was talking to Gore, here: Since when are you the little mad scientist?"

"No, Victor did - with lightning and BOOM! And SSSS!"

At once, Nassor became skeptical again. "Impossible."

"I swear, I mean he already brought back his dog-" Edgar gasped and covered his own mouth. He looked as through he just said something that was supposed to be secret.

"He brought back the Sparky?!" exclaimed Toshiaki.

Both he and Nassor begin advancing on Edgar. The hunchback nodded fervently. Now the two intelligent boys exchanged dark looks with each other.

"Victor will win the science fair, unless we can do better!" Nassor said sullenly, "Bigger!"

Nonnie watched them worriedly, she didn't like where this was going.

"You say you know Victor's secret?" Toshiaki demanded Edgar, "Now is your chance to prove it!"

Edgar looked alarmed but it didn't seem like they were giving him much of a choice.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Things start to get worse

_**I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend**_

**_And does he notice my feelings for him?_**  
**_And will he see how much he means to me?_**  
**_I think it's not to be_**

- Sally's song, _Nightmare before Christmas_

**Chapter 10: Things get worse  
**

The four had just discovered Victor's big secret, no thanks to Edgar inattentively blurting it out. Nonnie was silent watching the exchange, and the idea sounded far-fetched. Until she recalled her younger siblings' claims about seeing Victor tinkering with something up on his roof in a thunderstorm four nights ago. Could it be they'd have glimpsed him resurrecting Sparky?

Then Toshiaki's words started to sink in. Wait a minute, are they going to sabotage Victor's experiment or worse?

She looked round at them with genuine worry, then said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster, "Oh come on, you guys." They all looked at her as she spoke, "That fish might've been the real deal but there's no actual guarantee that Victor brought Sparky back to life. Even I know that's inconceivable."

"Then he won't mind if we look around." Nassor answered curtly.

Acting cynical about the whole thing wasn't working; Time to try the more honest approach.

Nonnie stood up and walked down from the bleachers to their eye level, "But isn't it - well you know, _underhanded_? Spying on his private stuff would be almost as bad cheating."

Nassor suddenly loomed over her. "If you are not with us, then you are against us." He said flatly, "And those who are against us have no place in this conversation." His dark eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you in, or out?"

Nonnie's gaze fluttered over to the others: Toshiaki looked blank. While for a fleeting second, Bob and Edgar seemed a bit uncomfortable. She felt as though her heart and stomach dropped down from their respective areas through a trap door. How could they make her choose?

She dropped her gaze sadly, "Out."

They all had the 'I thought so' look on their faces but Nonnie wasn't done talking.

"But not because of what you said." She raised her head and stared them down determinedly, "This is cheating, and you guys know it!"

"It's not stealing if no one knows who started it." Toshiaki replied to her, "Then it's just a coincidence."

"That's not the point!" Nonnie shook her head, "You guys are all really smart, and you're going to steal Victor's, just to win a trophy? So what if he's better at science?!" She turned to her crush with passionate eyes, trying to show him what she felt. "Toshiaki, you're an amazing baseball player, the star on the team!" She looked to Bob, "Bob, you're sweet and really care about your friends! Edgar, you're... a little creepy, I'll admit, but enthusiastic! And Nassor-" she faltered a little, "...you're really tall and spooky yet also independent! You're all good at your own thing, so just leave Victor's experiments alone please!"

While her words had plenty of emotion in them, they fell on somewhat deaf ears.

Toshiaki looked unamused. "Nevertheless, I'm going to see what this experiment is."

He picked up his backpack and left. The others silently followed him - presently, their curiosity and fierce intentions to win the science fair was greater then their moral sense.

Nonnie watched them leave quietly - feeling as if she'd been hit in the stomach. Behind her, Weird girl had listened to the whole thing and made to follow them, Nonnie stopped her briefly.

"Please don't stoop to their level!" Nonnie said to her friend worriedly, hands on her shoulders.

Weird girl blinked once and said serenely, "I only want to see, that's all..."

Once she left, Nonnie fitfully paced left and right for the next fifteen minutes trying to think on what she should do next. Well, she can't tell the teachers or other grown ups - nobody would believe that story. Why, she wouldn't be surprised if they locked her in the loony bin. She could follow them… no that's not good either. But she had to do something - time's running out.

Then it occurred to her: Victor. She had to find him and tell him - but wouldn't that be as bad as tattling?

However, different sorts of dreadful scenarios start forming in her mind's eye - most likely consequences if she didn't tell.

And it was all the motivation she needed. So she snatches up her bag and runs off in near panic looking for Victor.

Finally after some time of searching -making her more worried by the minute - she spotted. Yet since she was still agitated - her words came out rather rapidly: "Victor! You've got to listen because there's something important I need to tell you right away!"

The boy was momentarily caught by surprise at her sudden appearance and a little bewildered from her frantic rambling. He tried to compose as best as he could. "Nonnie, calm down! You're gonna have to talk slower - it's hard to understand what you're saying!"

Heaving, the tomboy complied. "Okay - okay… Right. This is going sound crazy, but work with me please. You see about four nights ago, my little brother and sister were watching the night sky - it's a hobby of theirs looking for UFOS and stuff. But then they're saying that they saw you tinkering with something up in your attic during the storm -"

Victor became visibly alarmed - Nonnie could easily guess why.

"...and they just bullied Edgar into telling. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me. So now they're probably going to your house to spy on your experiment!"

"I got to get home!" Victor said almost to himself and he took off running in direction of his house.

"Good luck…" A concerned Nonnie said meekly as she watched him leave.

* * *

The sun had just set by the time Nonnie got home. She'd just walked up to the front door when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around to face her irritated mother. "There you are! Where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late," Nonnie said distractedly, "But there's something I have to-"

However, her mother pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere, young lady. You are already in trouble: You disobeyed your father, leaving us worried sick about you! And now, we're all going to the Dutch day fair together as a family, your father will meet us there soon."

"But I have to find-"

Her mother shoved her into the front seat, "Whatever it is will have to wait afterwards!"

Exasperated, Nonnie places her forehead on the front part. "My life is falling apart…"

* * *

And here she was, at the Dutch fair sipping on soda sulkily. Her mother was watching the festivities going on stage while Jaime and Willow had gone to get some snacks. But Nonnie knew full well that they wanted to get on the Ferris wheel to get a good view of the sky for UFOs.

She glanced around - if it were up to her, she'd have gone looking for her misguided schoolmates or for Victor. Her thoughts were interrupted by the mayor's announcement.

"And now, it's my pleasure to present this year's little Dutch girl: my niece, Elsa Van Helsing."

Nonnie almost choked on her drink. "Elsa?!"

She sees her level-headed friend walk out tentatively wearing a traditional Dutch outfit complete with the hat and lit candles on it!

_Oh man, poor Elsa._ She thought sympathetically, _I'd hate to be the one up there all dolled up for the occasion. Might as well watch and give her some moral support._

Meanwhile, a little more than a few feet away - Jaime and Willow (carrying both binoculars and camera) had grown bored with the proceedings so they went exploring. The Ferris wheel was just starting when something in the skies got Jaime's attention.

He squinted. In the distance to where the neighborhood is located and floating in the sky were what looked to be three different kites - it was happening again just like the other night!

The five year old gasped, "Willow, gimme the binoculars quick!"

"Huh?" The seven year old girl passed them to her brother in puzzlement. Did he see something?

Jaime snatched them up and looked through the binoculars excitedly. Through the field glasses, the little boy could see only one of the three objects was a kite - with the face of a dragon. The others were three balloons tied together and what appeared to be a sort of butterfly decoration. Strangely enough only the kite and butterfly's end was in the direction of the New Holland neighborhood while the balloon streamed from the Pet cemetery.

"Look it willow! Look-it!" He cried handing them to his sister.

Willow took them to see, "Wow, but what're they doing with those things?"

Then the two children jumped again when the lightning struck. But to their great amazement it hot not just three, but FIVE locations at once!

They wondered what was going on. Little did they know, was they were going to find out much sooner than they thought.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. All hades breaks loose

_**Don't look now here comes trouble  
Here comes trouble headin' my way  
Once again here comes trouble  
Turnin' my blue skies to grey **_

_**I feel trouble, trouble, trouble  
I feel trouble, trouble, trouble comin' my way **_

- _Here comes trouble_, Jem & The holograms

**Chapter 11: All Hades breaks loose**

While Nonnie is giving her friend Elsa some silent moral support from her spot in the crowd and her mother not too far away - the younger members of the Harker family witnessed yet another important event.

The two young children had flinched in their seats once the lightning struck the separate five locations. Carefully, they opened their eyes. Nothing else seemed different and their ride was almost over.

But then Willow squinted at something in the distance then took the binoculars. What she saw took her back, "Ahh! What is THAT?"

"What's going on?" questions Jaime.

Willow leaned back in her seat whimpering, "Something's coming this way!"

Jaime took the binoculars to see and was the next one to be scared.

The minute they were out of the ride, they rushed to their mother's side just as Elsa's song was ending; Nonnie had gone to get a better view of her friend up the front of the stage.

"Mom!" Jaime piped up urgently, "There's a big turtle monster headed this way!"

"Not now, you two." Mrs. Harker told them, with a motion of her hand.

"Really! We saw it!" cried Willow, tugging on her sleeve.

"And it looked hungry!" added Jaime.

"Jaime, Willow, now's not the time for your wild stories!"

"Mom, would we lie about something like this?"

Their mother rolled her eyes, "Lie? _No_. But the two of you already let your imagination get carried away half the time. Now where's your sister?"

"Name one time." Willow protested indignantly.

"Remember that night when you thought you saw a scarecrow holding an ax coming from the hall in the middle of the night?" Mrs. Harker said to her with out even sparing a glance, "And it turned out to be Ebony dragging out the leftovers from the spilled trash?"

Willow huffed in annoyance at the memory, what she'd seen briefly forgotten. But Jaime kept looking up and glancing back.

"It's not a wild story and we're not kidding!" he griped agitatedly, "It's a giant monster and it's headed this way! RUN!"

Mrs. Harker gives her two younger children a pointed look. "For the last time, you two," she said firmly, "There's no such thing as-"

Her words were cut off because she felt something that made the festival lights rattle and flicker briefly.

**_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._**

Several people looked round, mumbling confusedly. That was when the source of the vibrations comes into full view, causing the denizens to scatter like frightened sheep.

It was a giant bipedal turtle monster - just like the one the children described!

"_We told you so_!" Jaime and Willow exclaimed simultaneously to their mother.

The creature makes its way through the overhanging barrier and into the middle of the fair.

In less than five seconds, the three Harkers are buffeted by various people that were running away and rapidly separated. A hysterical mother on one side and two stunned children on the other.

"Jaime! Willow! NONNIE!" Mrs. Harker cries in distress, unable to see her children in the chaos.

On another section, the younger Harkers took cover under a stand, breathing hard.

Nonnie, who had been close to the stage, looked round left and right for her family. "Willow! Jaime! Where are you guys?! Mom!"

Then on hanging lead pan - what was behind her was reflected: a whole group of small sea monster type chittering wickedly. She screams and dives out of the way, just barely avoiding the foot of the giant monster and promptly losing her cap. As she brushed her hair from her face, she could see the gym teacher being chased by what appeared to be a large rat beast.

"What the heck was going on?!" The tomboy wailed.

Just as she said this, she looked to the right in time to see her two crushes with Bob and-

"Sparky? OH MY GOD!" Nonnie yelped, stumbling into a stand full of stuffed animals. So Edgar wasn't making it up!

She got her feet shakily. That was Victor's dog alright; but Sparky looked like he got a whole new stitches and bolts makeover - like the creature out of Mary Shelley's novel.

To her left, Nonnie also caught sight of Nassor shambling out of the shadows. In his hands, he was holding a little mummified hamster.

"Go Colossus." The tall boy said, setting the little beastie down then pointing to the giant turtle. "Kill! _Kill_!"

_Is he out of his mind?!_ Nonnie thought incredulously. Compared to that humongous thing, his revived pet won't stand a chance!

Though for being a little guy, Colossus was certainly ferocious. Nevertheless, Nonnie already had a pretty good idea of what would happen next, before it did. And she covered her eyes just before hearing the shuddersome _**THUMP! **_

With an uneasy whimper, Nonnie opened her eyes to see a distressed Nassor staring at the huge leg where his beloved pet had been standing just seconds ago.

"C-Colossus?" Nassor inquired with sorrowful disbelief.

Nonnie bit her lip sympathetically. _Oh god, that had hurt! _And she didn't just mean the fate of the poor mummy hamster.

In the next instant, the giant turtle beared down on Nassor, who fell back and slipped. In the process, he somehow got himself tangled up in multiple banners and tickets until he resembled an Egyptian mummy - bandaged from head to toe leaving his voice completely muffled and his eyes could be seen. He crashed into a giant Russian nesting doll that falls back. The boy gave one last terrified look as it closes in on him.

An astonished Nonnie saw it happen - Nassor might've intimated her earlier but the way he was wrapped up, he could end up asphyxiating in there!

She rushes forward but is confronted by the same rat beast that had been chasing the gym teacher. It corners her, Elsa, Persephone and Edgar. Elsa was trying to hit it with a long stick but it broke in two.

Nonnie took a bat managed to land a few blows to it's head. At one point, she hit the side of it's face causing the head to twist into an unnatural position much to the kids' disgust. But then the thing grotesquely fixed it's own head back with a snarl making them scream.

Sparky ran up barking at it. Then he latched onto the horrid thing's arm causing to throw him aside. When the were rat lunged for the dog, it bit down on the bolts on the Sparky's neck - visible electricity shocked the beast and it turned into a dead rat.

Victor rushed to his dog's side, praising him for stopping the thing.

Nonnie notices the sea monkeys were gone but then questions. "Wait that reminds me, where's Toshiaki?"

She remembered seeing him when he arrived with Victor, and Bob, who was presently wiping some kind of goo off himself.

Hearing the roar of the turtle monster, she glanced up seeing it approach the Ferris wheel - and on one of the seats was Toshiaki!

Apparently, he'd wanted to get a better view with his old fashioned camcorder. But now the monster spotted him. The boy whimpered and began trying to escape only for the monster to grab him by the edge of his slacks.

"No stop!" Toshiaki shouted with a mixture of dread and annoyance, "You put me down, I gave you life!"

Nonnie looked fearful for his life but paused briefly at his words: _What did he mean he gave it life?_

That was when she remembered what had transcurrred in the afternoon and it sank in.

"Holy crud!" She yelled suddenly, "That's supposed to be his dead turtle?!"

"Victor! Victor I need help! Please! Anyone!" Toshiaki cried out from his helpless situation.

"Hang on, we'll get you down!" Nonnie called up to him.

Thinking fast, Victor spotted a live-wire and the liquids spilling from some wooden barrels. Luckily the turtle-beast was stepping directly on the fluids so the boy threw the wire down into it then he and Sparky dove out of the way. While Nonnie anticipated a safe zone once the monster let go of Toshiaki.

In effect the thing was electrocuted and the boy fell - Nonnie quickly kicks over a crate full of tulips directly for Toshiaki to land in safely just as he bounced off one of the stands.

Even out of harm's way, he continued to record the beast being electrified - only for it to revert back to the shell of a dead turtle that landed right at it's owner's feet. Toshiaki puts down his camera, picking up the shell and gazing at it morosely.

"Shelley?" he asked in a heartbroken tone.

Nonnie carefully walked up to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Toshiaki…" she said quietly, "For what's it worth, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. I truly am."

The crushed boy didn't seem to hear her, however, something else distracted Nonnie's condoling thoughts.

"Here Mr. Whiskers…"

Bewildered, she turned her head to see Weird girl trying to talk down what looked to be a cat crossed with a vampire bat.

"**_Mr. Whiskers?!_**" Nonnie's eyes grew wide.

Then she could only Watched as the vampire cat took Elsa's dog causing the girl to chase after it.

"Mr. Whiskers!" Weird girl gasped.

"I'm coming Elsa!" Then Victor was the next to pursue them.

A stunned Nonnie looked from her dejected crush to the direction where the others had run off and made a quick choice. She could talk to him after this but right now, Victor and Elsa may need her help too.

She was just about to break off into a sprint when she heard a softly muttered, "Thank you…"

It took her split second to understand it came from Toshiaki.

"You're welcome…" Nonnie replied kindly, then took off, "Catch you later!"

And she ran off into the direction where the mutated Mr. Whiskers had taken Persephone which Elsa and Victor were following.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Windmill showdown

_**And though I'll think about him 'til the earth draws in around me  
And though I choose to leave him for another kind of love  
This is no denial, no betrayal but redemption  
Redeemed in my own eyes and in the pantheon above  
It's easy  
It's easy as life  
It's easy as life  
It's easy as life**_

-Easy as life, Heather Headley: _Aida_

**Chapter 12: Windmill showdown**

After trying to console her crush in some way, Nonnie races after Victor and Elsa, whose beloved pet Persephone was abducted by what appeared to be a mutated version of Mr. Whiskers.

Little did she know that a mob had started to form due to the chaos created by the monsters. Now, they began to pursue Sparky!

Well, Mrs. Harker was much more concerned with finding her children than going after a dog that looked like it had gone through rough surgery - but the woman inevitably finds herself being dragged into the fray by her neighbors.

Nonnie just arrived at the windmill when Sparky and the mob came running up the hill. Several tried to hold down the dog but then the mayor unknowingly set the windmill on fire!

"Elsa! Victor! Persephone!" Horrified, Nonnie tries to run inside to warn her friends but she's held back by several members of the mob.

"There's Elsa!" cried Bob's mom pointing to the top of the windmill.

Everyone looked up in time to see Elsa stumble out with Persephone in one arm trying to avoid the vampire cat. And to the crowd's horror, she lost her footing and just barely grabbed one section of the windmill for dear life.

Then Victor came out and the vampire cat attacked him but Sparky rushed to his owner's rescue.

"Hang on!" Victor called down to Elsa.

The girl whimpered something almost inaudible. Next she lost her grip and fell but a rope was thrown down which she quickly grabbed. The girl swung, gripping the rope tightly with her right hand and beloved pet in her left arm then crashed into her astonished uncle, knocking him over.

While Victor caught his dog into his arms but the vampire cat attacked sending them both into the burning windmill, making Nonnie shriek in distress for him.

The boy's parents tried to rush to his aid but they too were held back by the onlookers.

Nonnie herself struggled to get loose with as much force as she could.

"Let me go!" she hollered, "Victor needs help!"

The windmill slowly started falling apart, it seemed like the boy was doomed. But then from out of the inferno, something moved. Sure enough, Sparky is seen dragging Victor out by his shirt much to the relief of his parents. Nonnie gasped with relief, he's okay.

The crowd clapped politely while Sparky jumped and barked happily.

However, everyone jumped as the vampire cat suddenly pulled the heroic dog back into the burning windmill!

"Sparky!"

And everyone could only watch as the windmill continued to crumble and fall. A single scream of pain tore through Victor's throat: "NOOO!"

For those few horrific minutes, no one said a word. When the remains smoldered, a kindly firefighter retrieved Sparky's lifeless (yet miraculously unscathed) body from the debris and placed it in front of Victor.

Nonnie and her unusually silent mother watched as the boy and his father exchanged a few words.

Within the following minutes, an extraordinary idea was carried out: if Victor had been able to bring back Sparky with the electricity from the lightning, maybe the same can be done by using the power from the car batteries and several jump cables.

For a moment it almost seemed like it didn't work.

Victor hugged his beloved pet, gently whispering something. Then he slowly walked to his parents, embracing his mother sadly.

Then the dog's body suddenly twitched and it let out a soft whine. And started getting up, Sparky's alive again! The reanimated bull terrier ran to his master joyously to the townspeople's applause.

Persephone barked delightedly, ran up to Sparky and the two dogs touched each other's noses as form of kiss.

"Well I suppose that wraps it up." Mrs. Harker said wearily.

Her words made Nonnie's happy expression become a panicked one as she suddenly remembered.

"Wrap up?! Oh no, Nassor!" she cried.

What was worse: Willow and Jaime - she completely forgot about them!

* * *

Now what happened was this: While the commotion with the monsters had occurred, the two frightened younger children had taken cover under one of the tents. And after the mob had left pursuing Sparky, they peeked out of their hiding place.

"Are they gone?" came Jaime's hesitant voice.

Willow's replied, "Have to. I can't hear anything else."

Carefully, the two crawl out of their hiding place and look around at the mess.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Willow questioned.

A soft barely concealed sound echoed somewhere near them

"What's that?"

"Is it one of the monsters?"

But then they hear muffled shouts coming from a large Russian doll laying on the floor on it's back. Curious, the little boy and girl walk over and hesitantly open it.

To their utter bewilderment, inside was one of Nonnie's classmates all wrapped from forehead to foot in tickets and banners. The only thing visible were his eyes which stared back at them with frantic respite.

"Nassor?" Jaime asked as he pulled down the stuff (with some effort) from the older boy's face, "What're you doing dressed up like a mummy?"

"Clearly, exploring the dark pages of my family heritage." he retorted sarcastically.

Willow, annoyed by his remark, starts to close the wooden case back, "Fine! Let's leave him in there -"

Nassor protests, panicking.

"Willow!" scolded Jaime, who opened it up again.

"I do need your help." The older boy admitted with a rueful sigh.

This meant he may have to pay the Harker home visit in the near future - and he was currently in no mood for a confrontation with Nonnie.

In the meantime, Mr. Harker had driven to the fair and was shocked/confused at the mess; Surely it couldn't have finished that early?

He walked around then noticed the youngest members of his family leaning over something.

"Kids, what're you doing over there?" He called.

"Trying to get the big kid out of all the bandages!" Willow replied with a grunt as she helped her brother free Nassor.

At first their father nodded distractedly, "That's nice now let's go find your -" the gravity of what he'd just seen sunk in and he rushed over to help, "Oh my god! Sonny, are you alright?!"

He starts helping his kids get Nassor out.

Thankfully, the hospital checked him out just in case - if the younger Harker children had found him any later Nassor would've surely joined his precious pet in the afterlife.

Of course, the events such as these would take some time to get over - but the process it would help the other children find some way to finally befriend the solitary boy and the new girl much more sincerely.

However, moving on was just about as easy as life - it wasn't.

_**To be continued…**_


	13. As the pieces fall into place

_We're taking the steps  
Making the moves  
And puttin' it all together  
We're callin' the shots  
Runnin' the show  
And puttin' it all together _

_Side by side together (side by side together)  
Standin' tall together  
And full of pride together  
We're puttin' it all together _

- **_Puttin it all together_**, Jem and the Holograms

**Chapter 13: As the pieces fall into place **

It wouldn't be until she and her family returned home from that one eventful night that Nonnie would soon find out why Grandma Eglantine had taken Ebony to the vet.

The gentle old woman had a warm smile on her face when they'd arrived and she sat her three grandchildren down in the living room to tell them what it was. And like all young children, they were happy and excited with the news.

"The doctor says Ebony can come home tomorrow," Eglantine had explained, "They want to keep her overnight for observation."

"Yay!" cheered Jaime.

"So tell me how was the Dutch fair?"

The other Harkers all had different reactions: Mrs. Harker slumped into an armchair in exhaustion while Mr. Harker sighed a little wearily.

"Oh don't get me started…" Nonnie told her grandmother with a wry smile.

Willow piped up, "You're not gonna believe this…"

So the Harker children the spend the next hour relating what had happened earlier that afternoon up until the part where the monsters had begun to overrun the fair. Eglantine had been surprised but believed in their words patiently.

"That would certainly explained those strange tremors from earlier." The old woman mentioned thoughtfully. "But it's wonderful that everyone was willing to give Sparky another chance to live."

That was when Nonnie got an idea but she had to make sure first.

"Grandma?" Nonnie questioned, "About what time would we be bringing Ebony home...?"

She couldn't wait to tell Weird girl that she'd figured out what Mr. Whiskers' dream about her (Nonnie) had meant.

* * *

At school, most of her classmates had been absent due to the incident involving the Dutch day fair be it anxiety, emotional pain (in the case of Nassor and Toshiaki losing their pets all over again) or otherwise. Nonnie made a mental note to herself to try and visit Toshiaki sometime later as a form of moral support.

And it was during recess that Nonnie invited Weird girl and Elsa over to her house, saying there was something important she wanted to show them. The other two girls agreed to stop by later that day.

Later that afternoon, the three girls were in Nonnie's house, with the tomboy leading them to the storage room.

"First off," Nonnie said to Weird girl before opening the door, "Has er…Mr. Whiskers been let out at night the past two months or so?"

"Yes, of course." Weird girl answered her puzzledly, "Why?"

"Because we've been wondering why he'd roaming around our house most especially." Nonnie chuckled nervously.

Elsa raised her eyebrows, Weird girl blinked once confusedly.

Wait that probably didn't come out right. The tomboy cleared her throat. "The thing is I'm sure that if Mr. Whiskers were still here - as himself, he'd be-"

At that moment, Eglantine walked in with several blankets and finished the sentence for Nonnie: "A mighty proud father!"

"Huh?" The other two girls gaped in astonishment.

"You mean that…?" Elsa began.

Nonnie grins then opens the door to reveal: Ebony laying in a large basket made into a nest of warm blankets and mewling softly around her were kittens!

And not just any kittens - three of them were white and two had the eye shape (thought not yet opened) similar to that of Mr. Whiskers!

The girls were delighted, but no more so than Weird girl herself - tears of emotion leaked out of the corner of her eyes. Even though her cat was gone from this world, here he'd left something special for her here to fondly remember him by.

* * *

In almost no time at all, their absent classmates had returned to school. Toshiaki was rather solemn as he and Bob were bombarded with questions from the other kids, while Nassor was still his intimidating self yet had to endure many taunting and teasing directed at him - most of it about the demise of his revived pet.

Even if they've returned to try and live in the present, it was clear that the events had taken their toll on the boys.

The girls were telling the others about Ebony's new litter by Mr. Whiskers, several were already asking when the kittens would be ready to leave their mother.

Nassor passes by them, overhearing the conversation and says sarcastically, "Wonderful, an entire litter of little monsters following in the footsteps of their father: prophesying ominous events yet to come."

An amused Nonnie sighed and gave him a gentle but playful punch in the arm, "Stuff it, unless you want me to tell everyone that if it wasn't for my baby brother and sister you'd STILL be in that Russian doll case!"

Her reply made the tall boy grunt softly in annoyance and walk to his seat.

Also much to Nonnie's surprise, Toshiaki walked up to try and talk to her alone. She agrees, they go a secluded corner of the classroom and he said to her soberly, "Baseball practice tomorrow at four. Then we'll see if you got the skills."

The tomboy brightened, "Seriously?"

He curtly nodded once.

"Thanks," Nonnie smiled.

The Asian boy only walked back to his seat with a meaningful glance in her direction.

Even though everyone was trying to recover from the Dutch day fair incident in their own way, Nonnie was sure that at least she can say that New Holland is anything from ordinary - and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: That's one chapter done but not the last one, more coming soon. Yeah I thought Weird ought to find some form of comfort even if her beloved kitty's not with her - she wasn't malicious dabbling in the experiment only curious.**


	14. In the name of infatuation

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_  
_A crush on you_

- Mandy Moore, _Crush_

**Chapter 14: In the name of infatuation**

It was only a good two weeks after the Dutch day fair incident, and things were starting to return to their ordinary way - well at least for the grown ups. For the kids it'll be another story entirely.

Ever since her family moved to New Holland, Nonnie had been keeping a little green leather bound book containing innocent love poems to Toshiaki and Victor. Some of them were emotional, some were simple other were a little more unconventional.

The tomboy sighed as wrote one of the many sonnets she'd scribed:

**_His eyes like two dark almond aventurines of knowledge I wish to gaze into_**

**_The other with soulful obsidian orbs _**

**_Both pairs sending my heart a flutter in the classroom_**

And feeling a little more than daring, she wrote one poem with her actual name Leonore.

**_L is for the longing _**

**_E is for everyday which I see them_**

**_O for that one starry moment in time_**

**_N is for the nervine emotions that are brought forth_**

**_O is for outstanding they are_**

**_R is for the rhapsodic inspiration_**

**_E is for the enamoring spell I've fallen under_**

However, fate had other ideas in mind. At the end of the school day Nonnie has walked out the doors like the rest of her schoolmates except when she bumped into one of them, she didn't notice the little green book fall into a bag that wasn't her at all.

The tomboy didn't give it much thought until after she'd arrived home.

She'd rummaged into her bag for it but couldn't find it. She searched the front few pockets, it wasn't there either!

"Oh no, no! Where is it?!" Nonnie wailed.

What if someone found it and read it!

* * *

Sadly that was the case exactly.

It had taken some time before the other boys finally warmed up to Victor - once they understood that it wasn't his fault that copying the experiment would lead to disastrous results.

They were walking home, discussing baseball practice when Edgar notices the green notebook.

"What's this?" He asked picking it up, wondering who it belongs to

"You sure it's not yours?" Bob questioned distractedly.

"Nope." Edgar opens it, reads one page silently and starts snickering, "Who wrote this mush?"

"What's so funny?"

"Listen up…" He grinned **_"To Victor with your sweet disposition, with your thick ebony hair..."_**

Victor spun around in alarm/curiosity. "Huh?"

Several a passerby or neighbor gather to listen. The other boys looked with keen interest as Edgar passed the book around to them. Some grew slow smiles of mirth while reading from the little book aloud.

"**_Your marble sculpted face, your humble grace, who's endearing lips I wish to taste…_**Three guesses: Victor! Victor! Victor!"

The surrounding onlookers promptly erupted into laughter.

"It could be some other Victor!" The boy said while flushing violently.

However much to his chagrin, Mr. Frankenstein elbowed his son gently. "I dunno, it sure fits your description _pretty good_, Casanova!"

He thought it both amusing and sweet that someone may have a crush on his usually solitary child.

An embarrassed Victor buried his face in his hands. "Dad!"

Knowing she could dropped it somewhere else, Nonnie left her house worriedly then saw something that made her heart stop:

There, five boys in her classroom were at one of her crushes' home, looking through the little green notebook and reading them aloud to each other!

Nassor then interrupts while holding the green book, "Ah, but I have the pick of the litter."

He read aloud the next poem: "** _I'm drawn like a moth to his flame_**

**_His fine qualities are like a geode - rough outside yet radiant from within_**

_**My striking samurai of sagacity, Toshiaki!**"_

Toshiaki was chuckling but his expression became one of utter shock upon realizing the next poem was about him. Now the other boys started sniggering at his expense.

He scowled and grumbled, "It could be talking about every other boy in the school!"

Chuckling, Bob took the green book and looked at the next two poems. "Nope, it's only about you and Victor."

As if to add more abashment to the boy, Toshiaki's mother had overheard and put two and two together. She started walking up to the boys with a knowing smile.

"Aww, I think it sweet some girl finds you SO handsome!" She commented good-naturedly, pinching her son's cheek to tease him a little bit.

This made the other boys laugh.

"Wait listen o this one!" Edgar cried while grinning

_"**All of the five school days, **_

**_I write the two names that passionately set my heart ablaze_**

**_When their loved ones were lost, my soul wept with them_**

**_Tis a thing of fate, thy love spell_**

**_Why must I only yearn and never tell?_**

**_My two sweethearts, a single riddle,_**

_**Who will be the one?**"_

Nonnie swiftly hid behind some shrubs. "I was too reckless! Signing my name on the last page was the worst idea ever, now I got to get it back before they find out!"

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Yeah, I know what I based this off of - but I couldn't resist and I thought it would be fun writing about how the characters would react to a situation like this.**


	15. In the name of infatuation pt II

**Chapter 15: In the name of infatuation part II**

_Last time, Nonnie wrote several innocent love poems to Victor and Toshiaki in a little green book. But unfortunately it ends up in the boys' hands. Now she has to recover it before her secret crushes are revealed for the whole world to know._

The anxious tomboy watched the boys through the window as they talked up in Toshiaki's bedroom.

Edgar is about to pick it up but Victor suddenly stops him. "Wait, it's evidence."

While the boys chatted, Nonnie watches them anxiously.

"List of suspects," Toshiaki had pulled out his notebook and pen to write a list, "Who was there this afternoon at lunch?"

"Prunella was there." Bob piped up.

"A 5th grader? Doubtful." Nassor said nonchalantly.

"Courtney?"

Victor shook his head, "I don't think so, she's too full of herself."

"Maybe it was Elsa Van Helsing…" Edgar slyly nudged Victor.

Victor blushes.

Nassor interrupted stoically, "Collecting evidence of every possible candidate is necessary before finding out who wrote them."

"But that'll take all day." Bob protested wearily.

Victor straightened up with a small smiled, "Not with Sparky it won't."

Soon the boys went outside, Nonnie jumped into some bushes to hide.

Victor shows the book for his dog to sniff it. "Come on boy, you can get the scent."

"You sure he can do it?"

They follow him with a few small bags as the dog takes off.

Nonnie saw them leave with the book in hand and makes to follow them, but a sudden honking gets her attention.

She turned to see a car pull up. Her parents were in the front seats with Willow and in the back were her grandmother and Jaime.

"Mom, Dad, Everyone, what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course." Willow chirped up. "We thought you might be coming back from your friends house."

"Sorry if we startled you hon," Mr. Harker said, "But the whole family's going out. So hop on in - dinner's on me."

Nonnie's eyes darted from the retreating boys to the car. No choice in the matter.

She sighed and went over to get in, it was going to be a long afternoon and an even longer night.

* * *

All night Nonnie had kept tossing and turning fearing what may happen at school. So the following morning she looked exhausted.

"Wow, where's the thing that dragged you in?" Her grandmother asked wryly with a sympathetic grin.

"Probably waiting for me in school as we speak…"

"I remember, well actually no. Let that pass, the thing is: even the most hopeless situations can be overcome with a little help from true friends…" Eglantine said gently.

Nonnie grabbed her backpack while staring at her grandmother. Then it suddenly clicked.

* * *

At the entrance to school, the boys were still looking through the little green book.

"Based on the research, our suspect is clearly female, lives in the suburbs and between the ages of eight and…14."

"Alright let's just narrow it down."

"Can't we just see the handwriting and figure it out?" Edgar suggested, "Look there's still more!"

Meanwhile, Nonnie had just arrived early and was currently explaining things to Elsa and Weird girl.

Elsa was telling Nonnie, "I got an idea but I'll need a few stuff from your lunches."

Carefully the girls put together a make shift diversion using a plastic bottle of soda from Nonnie with mints that Weird girl had brought.

And just in time too.

"Well here is the last page." Toshiaki said reaching the last page.

"When I throw it, go in there and get the page." Elsa told her.

"Done." Nonnie says grimly.

The girl shook the bottle up good, took aim and threw it. The bottle landed directly at the boys feet - and the contents exploded on impact.

The boys yell and back up as if being attacked - while they're distracted, Nonnie quickly rips out the last page of the book and sprints away. Soon as she was far enough, she stuffs the page into her mouth, chews it and tries to swallow it. When she had trouble doing so, Weird girl smacked her between the shoulders to help - and it did the trick.

"That was close." Weird girl commented softly, "They'd just gotten to the first two letters."

"Too close for comfort," gasped Nonnie. She then looked round at her two friends, "Thanks girls."

"That's what friends are for." Elsa said with a small smile.

This wouldn't be the first incident where something will be tested - during winter, there came one memorable occasion where the children's teamwork would be put to the test.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Don't worry the next one will be more entertaining.**


	16. The Blizzard t 1

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping**_  
_**And I've bought some corn for popping**_  
_**The lights are turned way down low**_  
_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

- Let it snow, _Frank Sinatra  
_

**Ch 13 : The Blizzard pt 1**

Winter was all well and good but there are still times when the expanse of white can eventually become monotone and repetitive.

Usually in this season not only is there the hope for Christmas holidays but one thing kids hope for: Snow day. However, this year things might be a little bit different.

On this particular winter day, the Harker children listen to radio, hoping for a school closure while Mr. Harker was talking on the phone.

"The following schools are closed today: Endsville, Shadyside…"

The kids were wishing the announcer to continue and say that their school is closed due to the weather.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Nonnie urged.

"Say NH elementary!" griped Willow.

The announcer voice continued undeterred, "…Eerie Tech, and lastly, New Holland Elementary School ..."

"Yay!" The siblings cheered but it was too early because the announcer said next:

"... is open." Causing the kids to groan. "And it's open season on savings at Springfield Menswear ... which is closed."

"Nuts," pouted Willow, "Almost everyone else is off but us."

"It's snow, not Armageddon," their mother called from the kitchen, "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. Besides, your father, grandmother and I don't get the day off-"

Mr. Harker just hung up the phone and said, "That was Dave, he said we got the day off since the systems are down over there."

The kids all give their mom the 'you were saying?' look.

* * *

In effect, only the elementary school was open which means several kids have to endure a wildly out-of-control bus ride on New Holland's icy streets.

The student population is sparse enough that day for the remaining staff to consolidate them into one room.

Mr. Holkum addressed his captive audience. "Children, I'm proud of you. Most of our students didn't bother to show up on this last day before Christmas Break."

"Where's the rest teachers?" questioned Victor.

"Their union has called an emergency caucus."

"More like hit the road to go skiing." Nonnie grumbled behind her hand to Elsa and Weird girl.

"But we'll have the last laugh on those Johnny-come-notlies." Mr. Holkum said as he pulled down a projector screen "We're going to watch my favorite movie about a grinchy little character who tries to steal Christmas."

The kids murmured excitedly, thinking it would be "How the Grinch stole Christmas" as told by Boris Karloff, a Christmas special classic. But they were wrong…

Instead it was a black & white low budget film of the 30's called: 'The Christmas That Almost Wasn't But Then Was'. It began Santa Claus listening to what's obviously a cardboard cut out reindeer.

"Ho, ho, ho! What's that, Blitzen? Why, yes, it is Christmas Eve."

An elf walks on screen to just say, "I'm happy." And then he walks off-screen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Elsa griped, shaking her head.

Then three little people wearing lousy make-up burst through the front door.

"It's the Christmas hobgoblins!" An elf gasped.

The hobgoblins run in and start knocking things over albeit badly.

"It's classic mirth-making, is what it is." Mr. Holkum comments.

Nassor raises an eyebrow skeptically from his spot, "They left the school open for THIS?"

* * *

In the meantime, Mrs. Harker's hair dressing job had to close early due to weather conditions. So now she was driving home while listening to the radio.

"Meanwhile white out conditions are making driving dangerous, stay off the roads if you can." The announcer was saying.

"Now he tells me." Mrs. Harker retorts sarcastically, "I'm already having enough trouble trying to see through all this."

What the man said next got her attention, "Most areas are keeping students at school after several school buses were involved in _minor_ accidents."

"What?!"

The words made her almost lose control of the car and get the front part into a small ditch just halfway down the neighborhood block. While it was steep enough top pull it out, but with all the snow the tires couldn't move well enough.

"Oh perfect." The woman face palmed.

* * *

The movie drags on, by then half the other kids had fallen asleep out of boredom - while some like Toshiaki, Weird girl and Victor just looked glassy eyed to keep up appearances. A Christmas hobgoblin is serenading Little Bo Peep.

"Oh, he's been singing for two hours." groaned Bob.

"This couldn't have less to do with Christmas." Victor protested, then squints at something he sees, "And I think that's a stagehand over there."

He's not kidding; in the movie, a man walks on set, then realizes what he's doing and quickly backs off.

Then the film breaks, much to the relief of the entire class.

"Next time, get a DVD, much more efficient." smirked Toshiaki.

He and Nonnie exchanged grins.

"This IS a DVD." protested Mr. Holkum, ejects a flaming DVD from the projector, and stamps it out. A small cracking sound is heard, making several others chuckle.

"Well you won't get to see Santa's big sing off but since we're close to the usual dismissal time in about…" The teacher runs out the last few seconds on the clock.

The kids cheer when the dismissal bell rings.

"Take off, and have a frank and productive holiday!"

The kids run out of the classroom, but…

"Mr. Holkum, we're snowed in!" cried Weird girl.

And they are, with the snow literally piled up higher than the first floor. All the exits are blocked.

"We're trapped in the school!" Nonnie gasped.

The kids scream once in horror.

"We're gonna miss Christmas!" A panic-stricken Bob yelled.

The kids scream louder.

"I fixed the DVD!" called Mr. Holkum.

From inside the school comes the loudest scream of all.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. The blizzard pt 2

**AN: And here's the last part to the blizzard tale; now just two storylines to go and we're all set - lest anyone wants to recommend me some thru PM ;)**

**Chapter 17: The blizzard part 2**

In the Harker household, Eglantine and Mr. Harker were listening to the news on the T.V. Ebony was napping in a basket with her remaining kittens - those that haven't been adopted yet.

"City buses are facing delays of up to four hours due to closings and hazardous conditions."

The phone rang and Mr. Harker went to answer it. "Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Harker."

"Roads closed, pies frozen - weather service has upgraded the status to whiteout."

"I don't like the sound of that." Eglantine shook her head.

"No, they're not." Mr. Harker saying to the person on the other line, "An hour ago, you say?"

He looked at his watch and then out the window in concern.

* * *

Back in the school…

"Attention students," the principal's voice said over the speakers, "A snowstorm warning is now in effect, remain with your teachers until further noti-"

Then came the static.

"Sorry to say, children, but you can't go home." said one teacher, "The phones are out. And none of you are allowed to leave without the consent of a parent or guardian."

"So you're saying the only reason we can't leave is because we're here?" asked Edgar confusedly.

"That Mr. Gore, is a paradox."

* * *

At that moment, Jaime and Willow got home, Eglantine rushed to hug them.

"Oh thanks be to the big man upstairs!" She exclaimed grabbing the youngsters in a tight hug.

"Gramma!" Willow cried in surprise. "We're fine, it's just that the bus got stuck right in front of the donut shop in town. So we all went in."

Jaime nodded, "We sang songs and had free hot chocolate."

"Then the snow plow came and made way so we could get home."

"That's good to know," Mr. Harker said hugging his children then noticed, "Where's your sister?"

"I dunno, isn't she home yet?"

Mr. Harker then frowned, took his coat and other supplies.

"Where are you going?" Willow questioned.

"To get Nonnie." Mr. Harker replied.

"In this weather, Donovan?"

"Well I'm not having her spend the night at the school."

"But what about mom?" questioned Jaime.

* * *

In the meantime, Mrs. Harker wasn't having much luck getting her car out of the ditch.

"Honestly!" she grumbled, "Should've gotten those snow tires."

Ophelia was willing to face the elements to save her children and come to her family's aid, but to save money, she bought the cheapest tires known to mankind.

Which meant she'd have to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

Back at the school, tempers were already running high due to certain restrictions presented, which include food rationing.

A few heated arguments had broken out between the kids. Nonnie and Nassor were staring each other down - well, glaring actually.

"You are, undoubtedly, one of the most infuriating girls I chanced to meet."

"And here's how much I care what you think now." Nonnie said cockily, tossing her head. She snaps her fingers at him.

"C'mon Nonnie, so long as were stuck here we might as well try and get along." Elsa suggested.

But the tomboy and tall boy shot each other looks that said 'As if!'

"What if we have to spend the whole night in school? It could happen!" Bob was saying to Toshiaki, "We should ask the principal, see what he thinks."

"Already have." Toshiaki said sternly, "He said he's thinking it over."

* * *

In the meantime, Mr. Harker and Mr. Frankenstein plan to rescue the children from the snowbound school.

"OK, the coast is clear!" called Mr. Harker

They'd somehow managed to attach several short surfboards to the front of the car serving as a plow blade effectively.

"Works fine," called back Mr. Frankenstein.

"I think I'll just stick to accounting firms." shivered Mr. Harker

And they slowly make their way to the school, careening off snowbanks as they go.

* * *

"Well I don't plan on staying here overnight," Nonnie groaned, "There's got to be some way to get out of this."

And if she does, then everyone else can get home in time for supper.

Carefully, she crawled out without anyone noticing. Out one window, Nonnie sees a flare go up in the distance. She wonders if she can somehow signal for help.

* * *

On the road, the two men were slowly headed in direction of the school.

"Getting a sore throat there, Don?" questioned Mr. Frankenstein.

Mr. Harker's voice now sound low and raspy. "It's no sore throat. I just shouted too much."

Mr. Frankenstein chuckled, "You sound like the Godfather."

"Nope, didn't see that flick." Mr. Harker comment shaking his head. "I must've missed it."

As Mrs. Harker trodded through the snow, someone called out to her.

"Ophelia! Is that you?"

"Susan?" Mrs. Harker could just make out Mrs. Frankenstein at the front door with Sparky.

The weary woman was invited inside. "What a storm! My car's in a ditch, they've closed the streets and most likely our children are stuck in school!"

"It isn't all that bad," said Mrs. Frankenstein, "At least the power hasn't gone…"

At that moment all the lights in the neighborhood went out. Sparky barked once in alarm.

"Off." She sighed. "I'll got get the candles and flashlight."

* * *

Back in the school, while the remaining staff tried to fix the fuse-box - and remain calm; the kids were running wild.

At least until Victor and Elsa noticed someone missing from their group.

Elsa spoke up, "Listen, Nonnie's gone. Has anyone seen her?"

"No." The other kids all said in unison.

"She was behind me twenty five minutes ago." murmured Weird girl. "I almost forgot all about her in the commotion."

"We all did," Victor said softly, "Because we were too busy fighting. And with the grown ups trying fix things downstairs…"

"Where did she go?" questioned Bob. "Not a lot of stuff is open now."

_**Nil sa saol seo ach ceo…  
**_

Toshiaki looked upwards, "So where is that Irish dialect coming from?"

_**Is ni bheimid beo,**__  
_

The kids all listened intently then began to follow the singing.

_**ach seal beag gearr.**_

_**Pangur Ban, Pangur Ban.**_

_**Nil sa saol seo ach ceo…  
**_

"It's coming from over there!" Elsa pointed to a door.

_**Is ni bheimid beo,**__  
__**ach seal beag gearr…**_

"Nonnie?" called Victor.

"Victor?" Nonnie's voice asked. "Great to see you guys, and I'd like to get off of this ladder to safety now please."

They look out the window to see Nonnie holding on to one of the fire escape ladder for dear life; but one of the handles has broken. And she's at least a eight foot drop to the snow below.

Now, you might not think it'll do her much harm since it's only snow, but being buried under the snow can be just as bad even if she sinks into it.

"We gotta find some rope to get her inside!" Elsa cried.

"But the janitor's room is locked." Edgar protested.

"The school flag!" Weird girl brightened. "We could bring it to her, have her tie it around her waist -"

"And reel her in." Nassor finished.

They all start preparing.

"We're gonna toss you the flag, catch it and tie it around your waist," Victor told Nonnie, "Then jump to the window as close as you can."

"Right."

Bob ties the rope to his waist as an anchor and gave the thumbs up. Toshiaki throws the flag, Nonnie catches it ties it to her waist and jumps off the ladder, which broke in the process.

"Together pull!"

As they're pulling her up Toshiaki fell out the window! Several kids gasped or cried out in shock.

"Tosh, I got you!" Nonnie grabbed his hand.

"Pull them up NOW!" someone yelled.

They all pulled on the rope and pulled both of them in with some effort. The rescued kids didn't realize they were clinging to each other until they exchanged glances, then they let go quickly.

"Thanks guys." Nonnie smiled as they cheered.

"Look!" Edgar suddenly cried, "There's a car coming to rescue us!"

* * *

Thankfully, this incident brought the kids closer as friends - and it was something they might not be forgetting anytime soon.

Mrs. Harker had already returned home and was currently huddled up with the rest of the family in the living room trying to play a board game with whatever they could use for light.

There came a creak from the front door, making freeze. Even Ebony and her kittens glanced up from the basket to see.

"Someone's in the house!" gasped Willow.

"Course there's someone in the house - and it's us." Eglantine said smiling, in an attempt to ease her grandchildren.

"Not like that!" whispered Jaime.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Harker called softly.

"It's us." A deep, raspy voice answered.

Now the other Harkers looked alarmed.

Jaime and Willow hugged each other, "What do we do?"

Promptly, Eglantine and Mrs. Harker grabbed whatever they could use for weapons: a broom and a frying pan.

"Stay here and don't come out." Mrs. Harker tells them

Eglantine nods, "We'll handle this."

They approached the door frame getting ready then Ebony simply hopped out of her basket and bounded towards the door.

"Ebony!" They cried in loud whispers.

But then the figures stepped into the little light to reveal: Mr. Harker with Nonnie. Ebony had recognized them and was currently rubbing against their legs, purring.

"Hi everybody." Mr. Harker greeted, his voice still sounded weird from all the shouting.

"Dad! Nonnie!" Willow and Jaime laughed with relief.

"Donovan, what're you doing here?"

"Well I live here don't I?" Mr. Harker grinned.

* * *

Later, the entire Harker Family was gathered on the couch, Donovan was reading a ghost story aloud - the condition of his voice and the blackout made it perfect for the spooky mood. Ophelia was holding the flashlight while Eglantine and the children listened.

"It was late on a dark night as a wild storm raged across the moors," read Mr. Harker, "The hideous witch flew closer to the lonely cottage, swooped down-"

Abruptly, the lights turned on making them all yelp in surprise.

"Oh well, the power's back on." Eglantine remarked looking around.

"Aw man, and it was just getting good." Jaime pouted.

Nonnie walked to the switches and flicked them off, "Problem solved. Keep going Dad."

They could stay in the dark and enjoy this time together anyway.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Moonlight Movie madness

_**You cannot run  
And you cannot hide  
Yeah, you gotta face it, baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Wherever you run  
And wherever you hide  
Yeah, you gotta face it, baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night**_

_**T****ell me who's spookin' who**_  
_**(Who's spookin' who)**_  
_**It's very Scooby Doo **_  
_**You hear a shriek in the house**_  
_**You know it's freaking me out**_

_**They're out to get you**_  
_**To capture you and make you, spellbound**_  
_**Howling and prowling**_  
_**You're shivering, quivering, spellbound**_

_**-**__Thing go bump in the night, _All stars

**Chapter 18: Moonlight movie madness**

It was a simple spring day, Elsa, Nonnie and Weird girl had caught sight of a commercial for a horror movie came on.

"Never leave your window open, never leave your lights on..." It said, "Because he's always watching! Watcher's woods now playing at a theater near you!"

"Radical!"

"Try gruesome."

Nonnie stood up, "That's a top ten four must see, am I right?"

"We have enough to go to the multiplex tonight." Weird girl said softly as they approached Elsa's house

"Not _' The triplets of Vaudeville_' or '_Aimee_', they're so lame." Nonnie groaned

"Even if we did agree on Watcher's woods, our parents will say no." Elsa said opening the door.

Nonnie gave her friend a crafty glance then cleared her throat and casually called into her friends' house, "Mr. Burgermeister?"

"That's MAYOR Burgermeister!" Elsa's gruff uncle answered from somewhere in the house.

Nonnie shrugs, "Alright then, uh, Mayor Burgermeister? Cecelia and I are going to the movies, may Elsa come with us please?"

"_If_ all her chores are finished."

Nonnie and Weird girl discreetly nudged Elsa. "They are, Uncle Bob." She sighed.

"Then you better call if anything else comes up!"

"Yes, Uncle Bob." Elsa rolled her eyes as she followed her friends.

"That only leaves your parents and mine." Nonnie says to Weird girl.

* * *

"Not this time champ." Mr. Harker replied to Nonnie distractedly. They were currently in the Harker household, watching Mr. Harker fix the living room lights. Weird girl's parents had agreed on the condition that the girls stay together, but the Harkers were another story.

"Why not?" Nonnie asked.

"Horror movies don't sit well with you."

"What're you talking about?"

"Remember The Witches with Angelica Houston that we rented when you were 7?" Mr. Harker reminisced, "You were so scared you had hiccups for three days straight!"

Elsa and Weird girl turned to Nonnie in surprise, "The witches?"

Nonnie quickly shook her head, "No way that was eh, I ate too fast!"

Mr. Harker continued, "Honey, you can't watch your mother and grandmother stuff a turkey without feeling faint."

"Daddy you're talking about the past - I'm almost 11, barely anything scares me."

"Except surprise quizzes." Weird girl added.

"Or the possibility of your crush finding out you like him the hard way." Elsa chimed in.

"Different story girls." Nonnie whispered, then spoke up, "Anyway, I'm old enough to do this!"

Mr. Harker stopped working long enough to look at his oldest child and said firmly, "Here's the deal: I drive you girls to the theater, help you pay for the tickets and snacks but _I_ choose the movie, end of story."

"And best be home for supper!" called Eglantine.

* * *

Mr. Harker stayed true to his word, except the girls (mostly Nonnie) had other plans.

"Ocean warrior and fire princess," the ticket seller handed the tickets to them, "To your right."

But as they walked down the hall the girls looked both ways before going into the one that's showing Watcher's woods.

Forty-five minutes later in the theater, Elsa and WG are actually watching quite calmly while munching on the popcorn and snacks. For a horror movie - most of it isn't so scary - besides in some parts you can tell it's all effects and make up.

"Riveting." Weird girl said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Looks like you were right Nonnie," said Elsa, "This isn't scary at all."

She turned to the side to see Nonnie wasn't in her seat, she was under it, hiccuping.

Her friends pulled her up,

"You're missing the most important parts." urged Weird girl softly.

The tomboy didn't protest too much. But at one point, she gasped and her own bucket of popcorn onto her head so she wouldn't see.

* * *

Once the movie ended the people began walking out of the theater; Elsa and Weird girl walked out first then turn to their left.

"Is it over?" Nonnie asked.

"Since three minutes ago." chirped Weird girl.

Nonnie tossed the empty popcorn bucket aside. "Hey I just wanted to get the last ones."

Her two friends looked amused. "Sure you did."

Nonnie slowly started regaining her bravado. "Hey, at least I didn't freak out at the entrance C'mon admit it: you were scared."

Pretty soon they started giggling as they said who was scared and who wasn't.

"What about the part with the creepy eyes in the dark?" Elsa grinned, then said to Weird girl, "No offense."

"None taken." Weird girl replied with a shrug, "Simple scare tactics."

Nonnie agreed, "Yeah, kid stuff."

"And the cupboard scene?"

"Piece of cake."

"Simple as that."

"The evil spirit coming out of the ground?"

"Spooky!" they all cheered.

But then thunder rumbled and they soon noticed how dark it had gotten.

"M-maybe we better go home." Weird girl said meekly

"Yeah, home sounds good right about now."

Elsa nods nervously, "It is kind of late. I- we wouldn't want our folks to worry."

Nonnie agreed "Not that I'm scared or anything."

They started with a quick pace which became a full blown run to their neighborhood and straight through the Harker's front door.

Willow was spending the night at a sleepover and the other Harkers haven't returned so it was just the girls, Eglantine, Jaime and Ebony in the house.

"We're back." Nonnie called. Elsa and Weird girl greeted Nonnie's grandmother, who was in the kitchen cutting up some ingredients for the following day's lunch.

"So how was the movie?" Eglantine asked as the girls walked in.

"Great Gramma, it-" Nonnie noticed what she was doing with an alarmed squeak then hiccoughed.

"Was that a hiccup?"

"No!" the tomboy quickly denied, "Er, Cece, Elsa you wanna stay overnight?"

"We better call first, to make sure it's ok."

The other two girls walked out.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't see that horror movie?" Eglantine said to her oldest grandchild, "The storm is enough to give anyone nightmares."

Nonnie watches her grandma continue cutting up vegetables then yelps to her friends. "Wait, I'll help you dial!"

* * *

Later Eglantine had to go out and buy supplies before the grocery closed, leaving the girls in charge of Jaime - who wasn't too keen on the idea so he stayed in his room while the girls were in Nonnie's.

The girls had engaged in a conversation delving on who they like when a long drawn out scratch that makes them pause.

"What's that?"

"Th-that's not you?"

"That's not me."

"Me either!"

"Well if it's not either one of us…"

The window suddenly slams shut, making them wail and dive under the covers in fear, shivering.

Ebony walks in curiously, wondering what they were doing. In their anxious state, the girls accidentally knock over the alarm clock which goes off when it landed by Ebony. The black cat was so scared she jumped on the visible lumps that were the girls under the covers, the feel of her claws made them shriek in pain/alarm.

They jump out huddling together. Just then the lightning strikes, they turn in time to see a figure looking down at them from the window.

The girls scream "It's the Watcher!"

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Moonlight movie madness pt 2

While the girls are frightened by something they saw in the window, believe it to be the watcher. Mrs. Harker returned home in time for the lights to go out.

She scowled in exasperation, "Oh perfect, we've blown a fuse and to top it off, the fusebox is outside."

And to make matters worse it would soon start to rain. She tried to open the door but it was locked, she began knocking which soon became pounding.

* * *

Inside, in the meantime, the girls had run into Jaime in the hallway and they'd all jumped the moment the lights went out

"It's a nightmare coming true!" Nonnie whimpered, "We're virtually home alone, without electricity and a creep outside waiting for us!"

Outside thunder rumbled, making them look at each other.

"And things just got worse!" Jaime remarked, listening intently.

* * *

In the meantime, Mrs. Harker was now trying to make her way to the fuse box but slips in the mud and the small flashlight she'd had with her went flying onto a spot on the tree, much to her chagrin. Because this meant she'd have to resort to climbing it and get it.

Sighing, Mrs. Harker took of her shoes and began to climb up the branch, she was just a goof away from it but she still had to reach out for it.

* * *

To the frightened kids, the shadow outside illuminated by the flashlight looks like the maniac was outside beckoning them.

Then something else walks up to Jaime's bedroom window through the dark and with sparse lighting it looks like a sort of monster. This makes them scream.

"Cops call the cops!"

"The phone's dead!"

"And pretty soon we're gonna be!"

Not seeing much options, the four girls and young boy decided to sneak out and get to one of their houses for help. Carefully they open the living room window and climb out.

"We got to get to your house it's our only chance!" Jaime says to Weird girl.

Elsa nods. "On the count of 3 we run for it, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Three!"

But as they sprinted forwards, they see a few figures sprawled on the wet grass ahead of them. This makes them literally freeze in their movements with fear.

"_Dead - bodies_!" They yelped and rushed back into the house.

They leaned against the closed window nervously, just feeling/listening to the beating of their hearts.

"Quick the attic!" Weird girl glanced up.

Quickly, Nonnie guides them to the hallway, where she pulls the attic stairs. As they're climbing up, they hear wood splintering from somewhere within.

"He's in the house!" hissed Elsa.

They climbed up into the attic.

"Now what do we do?" A frightened Jaime questions

Nonnie hiccups in response - the fear had her hiccuping again.

"No kidding"

And strangest of all, the others start to hiccup with fear too.

But then something happened that helped them gain their courage. Below them in the house there was ac rash and a familiar scream. Immediately, Nonnie and Jaime jumped to their feet.

"It's got -_hic_- mom!" he hiccoughed.

"Then it won't be long before it finds us!" gasped Weird girl.

"But we gotta help my mom!"

Nonnie looks down helplessly then straightens up, "Jaime's right, no more running. I gotta save mom."

She and Jaime open the staircase, then take some objects as weapons.

"You're really going down there?"

"We gotta!" Jaime insisted.

Then the other two girls noticed something. "Nonnie, Jaime…"

"Huh?"

"You lost your hiccups." Weird girl pointed out in wonder.

The tomboy blinked. That's right, once she heard her mom was in trouble they completely stopped.

"So did you." Nonnie said with a grin.

* * *

Carefully the group hid themselves up in the stair banister with several objects as the 'Watcher' hobbled into the living room below them.

"Ready?"

"Not really," Elsa whispered, "But let's do it anyway."

So once it was in full view they dropped an old tablecloth over the figure and jumped on it, attacking it with what they had.

"This is for Mom!" yelled Jaime

"This one's for Mrs. Harker!" cried one of the girls.

"What'd you do with our mom, you quack?"

Ebony and her kittens came out of the indoor closet, curious about the commotion. But when she saw them headed their way the cats yowled and jumped aside.

Finally they fell in a heap on the floor just as the front door opened. Then someone flicked on the lights.

"And THIS is for our Mom!"

"Nonnie, Jaime, it IS your mom!"

The arrivals happened to be Mr. Harker and Eglantine. "What's going on in here?"

At once, the tomboy and kindergartner looked sheepish.

"Sorry mom," apologized Jaime, " But we thought it got you."

"What could have gotten me?" Their mom grumbled rubbing her head.

* * *

Sometime later they sitting on the couch explaining everything - including about the girls sneaking into the Horror movie.

"It was my idea, actually." Nonnie confessed, "I convinced them into going with me."

"But we soon followed anyway." Elsa interjected solemnly.

"And that's what caused the entire panic during the blackout. "

"We all acted like chickens." Jaime sank in his seat embarrassingly. He still couldn't believe they got scared over almost nothing.

Nonnie's relatives were watching them blankly; it was hard to tell what they were thinking.

"Well I do hope you'll listen next time." Mr. Harker said firmly. "And I have just the thing to help you remember."

Then Nonnie remembered something. "Wait, what about the bodies?"

"What bodies?"

"Under the tree branch!" the kids cried.

"Tree branch?" Eglantine questioned, then she looked like she was thinking hard.

* * *

The next morning, the punishment was already placed upon the girls: House work all day.

And furthermore much to their surprise the boys

They confessed seeing them coming out of the theater talking about the watcher movie then decided to play a prank (Well some of them anyway). So they stopped by Nonnie's house, put on a mask, climbed the tree and scared them.

But then one of them ended up bumping into the tree branch after seeing a bedraggled, mud covered figure stomping back towards the house. Then they others had slipped and fallen losing consciousness for a few minutes.

Of course the girls got a good laugh - not only at the boy's expense but at their own reactions - what they thought to be corpses were really their unconscious schoolmates!

Now that was just a small lesson in courage for the girls, very soon Nonnie would achieve a more innocently romantic opportunity with her crush.

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Dreaming of a true love's kiss pt 1

_**When I feel alone I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice  
And it carries me**_

**_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_**  
**_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth._**  
**_They say in heaven love comes first._**  
**_We'll make heaven a place on earth._**  
**_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth._**

**_In this world we're just beginning_**  
**_To understand the miracle of living._**  
**_Baby, I was afraid before_**  
**_But I'm not afraid anymore._**

**_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_**  
**_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth._**

-Belinda Carlisle, _Heaven is a place on Earth_

**Chapter 20: I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss**

It begins with Nonnie writing a letter to her friend Josephine "Jo" Smith, about a more recent event that had happened before the end of the school year.

_**Dear Jo,**_

_**How are you? I still can't believe it's been almost half a year since I left Stamford, a lot has happened since the last time I wrote to you. It all started with my classmates talking about open house…**_

All the kids were very much on edge about the open house at their school and it wasn't just about grades. Worse yet, the fourth grade class teacher had agreed to choose the play they would be doing.

"Oh no, it's that time of year again."

"If there was only some way I could convince my parents not to go."

"Tell me about it, I was so embarrassed last year: my dad feel asleep during Mrs. Drone's class."

"My dad told the corniest jokes at the ice cream social afterwards."

Nonnie sighed and told her classmates her parents' quirks. "You think you got it bad? Mine are always making commentary or remarking about everything. My mom criticizes how the other moms or other relatives act, dress you name it! Sheesh, you'd think she was at a socialite get together or something. And my dad's overly-patriotic - he's always trying to keep everyone well up to date on our Irish roots."

"Well maybe the school play doesn't turn out to be something boring." Bob comments.

At that moment he teacher walked in, "Alright class, settle down and listen up, we have a guest. Please welcome New Holland's high school drama teacher: Mr. Douglas Crane"

In walked a tall man dressed in grey holding a black can like the one aristocrats used to carry around.

Where'd this guy come from? The Vampire by John Polidori? Nonnie wondered as the man addressed the classroom.

"…I have been assigned to direct New Holland Elementary annual school play and I have chosen one of Shakespeare's greatest literary masterpieces: Romeo and Juliet."

The class just stared blankly.

"Ahem, Romeo and Juliet - lights!"

One of the kids flicked off the class lights so that a slide show can be used.

"The play is a tragic and memorable story about two star-crossed adolescents in love. Although their families are sworn enemies when Romeo and Juliet's eyes meet across a crowded ballroom they both fell head over heels in love. Their parents and friends wanted to keep them apart but they vowed to be together no matter what."

"That sounds like a mushy love story why can't we do a play with some action in it?" complained one of the boys.

"Although it's a love story, there's plenty of_ action_ within in it."

"Bummer, I was hoping we'd do Ronald Dahl's The Witches." Nonnie comments to Elsa. "Or James M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy."

"Or Macbeth." The somber girl replied just as ruefully.

"All in all, if it's a love story," Weird girl says to them, "It makes you wonder which ones will play the lead roles."

* * *

Very soon rehearsals were underway, contrary to speculation, not too many girls were enthused with the role of Juliet. Though the boys were hoping to get more action-packed roles, they overlooked one crucial little detail…

"Now, when the bridegroom in the morning comes," Edgar read from the script, "To rouse thee from thy bed, there art thou dead -"

"Well done, Edgar!" clapped Mr. Crane, "You'll make a wonderful Friar Lawrence."

"Do I get to stab someone?" asked the boy excitedly.

"I'm afraid not, Friar Lawrence is a wise understanding man of the church."

"Aw man!"

Behind him, Bob and another boy Jeff were reading the fight scene between Tybalt and Mercutio.

"Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?" Bob read aloud.

"What wouldst thou have with me?" read Jeff.

Bob squinted at the next line skeptically, "Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears?"

"I am for you!"

They began to play sword fight. Then Nassor walked out from behind the curtains holding the script. "Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets."

"Perfect! Bob, you'll make a wonderful Mercutio." Mr. Crane smiled, "Jeff, you have a wonderful relationship with the character Tybalt. And I think we may have found our Romeo in Nassor. Romeo the brave brooding romantic youth who risks it all for love. Romeo who shares a kiss with Juliet in-"

"Wait a second!" An alarmed Bob interrupted, "Are you saying whoever gets to be Romeo has to kiss a girl?!"

Mr. Crane nods unaffected, "Yes, but there won't be any actual kissing until opening night."

Half the boys present started laughing.

"Kiss a girl in public onstage? That's too gross even for me!" one of the boys sniggered.

When the boys protest and decide not to try out for the role of Romeo, the teacher declares he'll choose a few select boys until one fits the role will be chosen because if they don't…they fail.

The girls weren't left with much of a choice either - it came down to at least three girls until Nonnie was chosen - which she wasn't too exited about.

* * *

When she got home, the family was having meat loaf for lunch.

"How was school?

"Great, Nonnie answered sarcastically, "Except for the fact that in the school play we're going to be doing Romeo and Juliet and I'm stuck with the lead female role…"

"That's terrific, getting a role in performing one of the best love story's in classic literature." said Eglantine.

"My little girl as Juliet?" Mrs. Harker squealed in delight, "Oooh! This is wonderful news, you're finally blossoming!"

"Just so long as it's not too fast!" muttered Mr. Harker.

"But it's a really big part and with all those lines to learn and then there's the kissing scene - what if a boy I don't like has to play him?"

"There's nothing to kissing," Willow said confidently, "You'll be fine."

"Coming from a seven year old girl…" sighed Nonnie.

* * *

The next day in school on the bulletin board the paper read: **The following boys have been called back for the role of Romeo…**

Then in the auditorium, the boys each read/rehearsed a line or two from the script.

"Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night." Toshiaki recited.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, but thou love me, let them find me here." Victor recited, "My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

Mr. Crane clapped. "Bravo boys, you've all done well but sadly only one of you can play Romeo. And it has come down to Victor Frankenstein and Toshiaki Yamane."

The girls all stared intently, who's it going to be?

"And the role of Romeo will be… Toshiaki Yamane." Mr. crane announced then turned seriously, "Rehearsals begin tomorrow after school."

Nonnie felt as if she was going to swoon on the spot; First she gets the role of Juliet and now the boy she's crushing on - She recently found out Elsa liked Victor too and felt it selfish to like him when he probably likes her one of her friends anyway - would be playing Romeo in the school play!

Can it get anymore dramatic?

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Dreaming of a true love's kiss pt 2

**AN: OK, this is it - I know I probably been focusing more on Nonnie but keep it mind most of it is supposed to be through her point of view. And here's the final one , might do a series of one-shot of this in the near future but for now I got other fics to advance also. So in the meantime enjoy!**

Nonnie still had reservations about the play despite the fact that she and her crush would be playing the true star-crossed lovers. Mostly about freezing or forgetting her lines - and there were plenty. Her friends feel the same fears but decide to do their best, though Nonnie's self-confidence in the performing arts would need a little encouragement.

"What about all those lines what if I forgot one, blank out or freeze up there?" Nonnie was saying to her family over dinner as she looked over the script, "With the people watching especially everyone in the family?"

"That's what rehearsing at home is for." Jaime says with a grin.

The next minute we see the whole family in the living room holding the lines and reading them to help Nonnie rehearse - well, Willow, Jaime and Ebony as the audience while Grandma Eglantine helps direct.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this," Nonnie read as she walked over to her dad who was holding the script to help, "For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Eglantine did the time out gesture, "Now hold on, I saw you walk over here not waltz according to the scene. Remember they are in a party at the Capulets."

The tomboy sighed.

Ophelia and Eglantine were already helping her with her costume - and thank God, it wasn't pink but in different shades of blue.

"Therefore pardon me and not imbue this yielding to light love the dark night has so discovered." Nonnie read as her mother and grandmother put the correct pins on the dress.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow - where did he come up with this?" Mr. Harker questioned raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Come on Dad, I've got to learn these lines by Friday night!" Nonnie said earnestly.

"Donovan just keep reading with Nonnie but don't hug her just yet." Mrs. Harker added.

"O swear not by the moon that inconstant moon that changes in her circled orb…"

* * *

Now Nonnie couldn't voice it out loud at the time like she did, but the kiss scene was making her nervous enough as it was. She needed to do some romantic research: more specifically about kissing - not the stolen types but the more meaningful romantic kinds.

She watched it on a romantic spanish soap opera, she practiced with substitutes and she watched how teens kiss. Nevertheless she still had practice at home at her mother's insistence after school.

It was a long week and weekend but soon enough, all the practicing and rehearsing paid off - all it took was repetition and repetition.

Finally the big day - or rather big night arrived. A sign outside reads : New Holland Elementary school play tonight.

Now remember if anyone gets mixed up help each other out and no improvising, Edgar this is Shakespeare.

"I guess this is it," Nonnie whispered to Elsa and Weird girl

"Certainly is" Weird girl whispered back, as she caught a glimpse of the audience.

"I'm seriously freaking out here." Nonnie said shaking.

"Look I'm sure if you're calm he'll be too. Just remember to breathe…" Elsa said to Nonnie.

The lights start to dim.

"Oh it's starting! We better get to our places, we're in the next scene."

The play began with Weird girl speaking out the poetic introduction. Her soft whispery voice gave it just the right touch.

"_Our play is about two families in Verona Italy_

_Who feud and fight and hate each other verily_

_From one family comes Romeo, the other Juliet_

_These two youngsters fell in love the moment that they met."_

Several couples in the audience - including married ones such as the Frankensteins and the Harkers hold or touch hands lovingly.

"_No one wishes them to be together although that is their aim._

_I'll love Romeo forever vows Juliet, no matter what his last name_

_They have to meet in secret on a balcony at night_

_And the more they fall in love the more their friends and family fight-"_

Jaime and Willow sit nearby - they'd already been filled in on the spoilers so they wouldn't be too upset after the play. Also in the audience were a few other teachers and parents.

_"In the end they find a way to join forever in love and bliss_

_Romeo and Juliet die together after just one final kiss."_

* * *

Soon came the balcony scene, Toshiaki wore a dark green costume for his role. He appeared composed yet if one were to take a much closer look, his deep brown eyes showed he was about as nervous as Nonnie was. However he said his lines well.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?" He recited gallantly, "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

"Breathe, just breathe." Nonnie murmured under her breath. She was about to walk out onto the balcony almost gets her dress caught but she pulls it free carefully. Luckily no one seemed to noticed - except the fact that she was flushed with nerves - the audience thought she was glowing.

"Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night."

"Ay me!" Nonnie said her line.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel!"

Here goes…

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Nonnie recited hands over her heart, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Mr. Cane and a few of the teachers exchanged impressed glances and smiles. Some of the parents whispered something about 'good chemistry'.

Backstage, a few of their friends stared, dumbfounded.

"They're really choked up about this aren't they?" Bob questioned.

If they didn't know any better, he'd have said those two go well together.

* * *

And all too soon came the more tragic scene of the play: the death of the lovers.

Nonnie lay upon a stone slab prop.

"Here's to my love!" Toshiaki recites, his voice full of the emotion necessary for the role and then downing the empty glass. Then he gasps, acting as if succumbing to the effects of the poison. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

He falls up on the prop steps.

Edgar walks into view as the Friar. "Romeo! All pale! Who else? what, Paris too? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!"

Nonnie moans softly and pretends to awaken.

"The lady stirs."  
**  
**"O comfortable friar! where is my lord?" Nonnie spoke, "I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

Edgar said the next lines well, "Come, come away." Thy husband is there lies dead -"

Nonnie gasped and went to the 'fallen' Toshiaki.

"And Paris too." Edgar continued, "Stay not to question for the watch is coming. Come go good Juliet, I dare no longer stay."

"Go, get thee hence," Nonnie answered, shedding a few tears for the part, "for I will not away."

"Okay." Edgar walks offstage.

Nonnie looks down and picks up the goblet from Toshiaki's hand. "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips happily some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative." She said caressing his face tenderly.

Backstage, the other students whispered expectantly - here comes the good part. The one part several boys had wanted to avoid.

"This is it _the kiss_." whispered Victor, both he and Elsa watched intently.

Now all that's left to see how Nonnie does this scene.

The audience became as silent as a tomb - they all wanted to one for the most intense scenes in Shakespeare's romantic play acted out in front of them.

Everyone waits with bated breath. Nonnie slowly leans in and kisses Toshiaki silently yet passionately. The boy opened his eyes briefly to glance around, a pink tinge slowly formed on his cheeks. Mrs. Harker is beaming, Mr. scowls and looks at his watch.

"Thy lips are warm." Nonnie whispered as she pulled away.

"Lead, boy: which way?" come one of the boy's voices.

"Ye, noise? then I'll be brief." Nonnie then picks up the paper mache dagger, "O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

The audience gasps at what happened. Nonnie then falls - symbolizing the death of Juliet.

* * *

Next is the finale where Nassor playing the prince says the harsh reprimand to the Montagues and Capulets.

"This letter doth make good the friar's words, their course of love, the tidings of her death:  
And here he writes that he did buy a poison Of a poor 'pothecary, and therewithal came to this vault to die, and lie with Juliet. Where be these enemies?" He scowls at those playing the head patriarchs of the families, "Capulet! Montague! See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate, that heaven finds means to kill your joys with love. And I for winking at your discords too have lost a brace of kinsmen: all are punished!"

Next, Weird girl says the ending lines: "A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

And the curtain closes. The audience of parents and friends give a standing ovation - some were crying from the emotion.

Then came the curtain call, the kids were actually congratulating each other for doing their roles well.

"Yeah I think we did good, save for that kiss." Nonnie giggled then blushed, "Awk-ward…"

"Then why'd you kiss me for so long?" Toshiaki asked suspiciously.

Nonnie gazed away still blushing. "I had to make it look good otherwise they'd know something was up."

"I hear the teachers and parents organized a social after the show over at the ice cream parlor." Victor mentioned, "Guess they knew we'd do alright."

"So it would seem." added Nassor.

"I'll eat to that." Bob smiled.

"Likewise." Elsa grinned.

_**I couldn't really tell Toshiaki, after all these things take time. But at least eating at the ice cream parlor together with my classmates and little siblings was fun.**_

_**One things for sure, looks like New Holland has already grown on me. By the way, Jo, I look forward to seeing you this summer vacation.**_

_**Sincerely your friend, **_

_**Nonnie.**_

_THE END _


End file.
